


【德哈】Here Kitty Kitty 喵！

by NineInk404



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineInk404/pseuds/NineInk404
Summary: 被圣人波特放了鸽子的德拉科·马尔福在圣芒戈捡到了一只像极了哈利·波特的小黑猫，带回家养了起来。直到有一天，睡在旁边的黑猫忽然变成了哈利·波特本哈。本文和本人其他的德哈文都在 微信公众号德哈同人推广（ForDrarry） 上更新连载，公众号上的更新速度要比AO3上更快些。沈之亦太太和云青崖太太也在这里更新，欢迎大家来找我们玩。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科·马尔福很不高兴。

圣芒戈魔法伤病医院如往常一样，护士与医生们来来往往，时不时与病人交谈着。等待区里坐着些许焦急的家属，前台正在接待一个带着两个女孩儿的母亲，康复的病人在医院壁炉前与医生握着手告别。

而在院长办公室里，正坐着两个人。

抬起眼，坐在桌子那头一身白袍的男人紧张地抖动着右腿，局促地盯着地毯上的花纹。

低下头，面前羊皮纸上的文字在告诉他反变形魔药的研制已经花掉了百分之八十的预算，然而这份药剂临近完成的迹象都没有。而药剂研发部还在向他请求更多的资金。

但这不是德拉科心情不快的原因。

某个两天出任务，三天进医院，五天上报纸的蠢货三天前为了工作在酒吧里留下了个字条，约了等回来那天再喝就没了踪影，而昨晚同一个蠢蛋又一次放了他鸽子。

德拉科知道哈利已经回来了，并且没有受伤，因为与哈利同小队的傲罗来圣芒戈治疗，而哈利并没有在伤患名单里。

这就是以权谋私的典范。德拉科可以随时随地查看那个有英雄情结的笨蛋是不是又干了什么傻事。

轻哼一声，面无表情地对上研发小组的领头，德拉科将文件合上文件夹：“你一年前答应过将这个复原药剂送到我面前，否则在我面前的是你的辞职书。”

男人从口袋里手帕，擦了擦额前的汗水：“嗯…准确来说，还有两个星期才到一年。”

垂死挣扎么？

将文件夹推到对方面前，德拉科冷漠地勾勾嘴角：“如果我一周内能看到进展，我就批了你的申请。但如果没有，我要看到你的辞职书。”

“这不公平！”

“你去年浪费了三十五万金加隆，不算零头。但我还是没有见到成果。”德拉科浮出马尔福式优雅却冷漠的假笑，灰蓝色的眸子里一丝笑意也没有，“你是想要给我一个不现在就炒了你的理由，还是回去工作？”

男人一听，连忙抓起文件夹，跌跌撞撞地跑出了德拉科的办公室。

心底长长叹了一口气，德拉科拉出文件底下一张不知是从哪儿撕下来的字条。

“嘿，临时有任务，两天后再喝吧。”

德拉科甚至能够想象出那个疤头半侧着身子，神采飞扬地扭头跟他挥手告别的可恶模样。

“回见，马尔福。”

哼！


	2. Chapter 2

于此同时。

魔咒研究室里的赫敏拽着一根细绳在地面上拖来拖去，一只身材匀称，额头上有着因为毛发而几乎不可见的闪电状伤疤的黑色猫咪正随着赫敏的动作而追逐着线头，来来回回地奔跑着。黑猫低下身子，准备伏击而有节奏地摇摆屁股的动作惹得赫敏止不住的轻笑。

“喵！”发现自己被耍了的黑猫猛地止住动作，不满地对赫敏大叫了一声。

“抱歉，抱歉。我实在忍不住。”赫敏弯下腰，把黑猫抱到桌上，与自己平视，“你现在真是太可爱了，哈利。”赫敏伸手轻轻挠着黑猫的下巴。舒服的感觉令哈利忍不住伸长了脖子。

“喵喵！”半途想起现在不是与赫敏闹着玩的时候，哈利抬起前爪，推开了赫敏的手。绿色的猫眼里尽是郁闷。

哈利在任务中不幸被一个犯人施咒，但那时什么也没有发生，哈利也只当魔咒没有打中自己。写完报告，回到家中之后，快要累瘫了的哈利本想先好好睡一觉，再起来洗个澡，去和德拉科喝酒。谁知道，醒来之后却发现自己变成了一只猫。

还是连一只人话都不会说的猫！更不要说施咒了。

梅林的胡子，他甚至连猫咪的习惯都有！

拜魔咒所赐，他现在极度讨厌水，会舔毛洗脸，看见眼前快速飞过的东西会忍不住去扑。

天知道他已经吃了多少只苍蝇了。

感谢梅林他家没有耗子。

“看来，你还是不能讲话是么。”赫敏揉了揉哈利的猫脑袋，在哈利面前摆下一份拼字游戏，然后看着哈利用毛茸茸的猫爪子费劲地在一堆写有字母的小方块里，找出自己想要的字母，拼出一个肯定的回答。

“唔——昨天给你的魔药没有效果，咒立停也没有用，那只能从你身上的魔咒入手了。”赫敏有些困扰地支着脑袋，“不过，不知道是什么魔咒的情况下，恐怕要花些时间。我建议你入院，接受治疗师的治疗。”

哈利的小爪子又拼出一句话：“你不行吗？”

“哈利，我只是在圣芒戈研究魔咒，并不是接受过训练的治疗师。”

哈利低下头，盯着自己因失落而甩来甩去的尾巴尖儿。

“怎么了？又不是你第一次接受治疗。”

“我并不想让人知道我变成了一只猫。”

赫敏看着这行字，微微晃了晃脑袋，扬起声音：“不想让人知道，还是不想让某人知道？嗯？”

哈利扭开了头，装着没有听到的样子。

被马尔福知道了，我会被他嘲笑的。以后也没法叫他白貂了。

“哈利，我认为你需要入院。我们并不知道这是什么魔咒，它是否有其他影响。你需要检查。”

爪子不情愿地打散前一句，又拼出一行字：“我这样要怎么入院？”

赫敏站起身：“走吧，我能做你二十分钟的声音。”

“格兰杰，你能来一下吗？实验室里出些状况。”一个同事将脑袋探进赫敏的办公室里。

“好的。”赫敏点点头，同事出去之后又对哈利说道，“你到前台等我吧。我一会儿就来。”

哈利点点头，从桌子上跳下，先走了出去。

一路上楼，哈利才体会到一只动物在人类世界是多么危险。哈利不得不时刻躲着人的脚，以防止他们踩到自己的尾巴。他们并不是所有人都能够立即发现膝盖以下的东西。

走进电梯，哈利蹲在了角落里，尾巴贴着身子绕了一圈，盖住身前的爪子。他不需要去按电梯，总是有人要去一层大厅的。

电梯抵达之后，有着人类礼仪的哈利等待了前面的人离开，却忘了自己是只猫，慢条斯理地走出去，差点尾巴就让门给夹住了。

唔，下次还是从他们脚边走过好了。

这个想法还没完，哈利就感觉自己被抱了起来。

“喵呜？”卡在肋骨下方，自己被抱得很不舒服，哈利能够闻到一股淡淡的牛奶味。

“嘿，小猫咪，你迷路了吗？”女孩的声音不大，听上去只有八九岁的样子。

“喵呜。”小姑娘卡得自己有几分难受，哈利忍不住扭动了起来。

“小猫咪你别乱动。”小女孩抱得更紧，想要禁锢住哈利，“我带你去找我的妈妈，好吗？”

“喵唔！喵呜！”不知是不是因为自己是猫的缘故，哈利现在非常不喜欢他人的触碰。哈利后腿蹬了两下，挣脱小女孩的怀抱。

“啊！猫咪！”

以防止再次被抱起，哈利撒开腿就往前台跑去。他灵巧地避开前面的行人，但他依旧可以听见身后小女孩正追着他跑。哈利想要回头确认下小女孩在哪儿，却撞上了一个人的腿。

“嗷呜……”

“猫？”研究部长低下身子，捏着哈利脖子后方的皮毛整只拧起，“圣芒戈哪来的猫？”

此时，身后一个冰凉的声音令研究部长抖了一抖：“这就是研究进程毫无进展的原因吗？因为你玩物丧志？”

哦，不——为什么是马尔福？

哈利心底一瞬间与男人一块儿哀嚎了起来。

“咳，不是的，院长。我只是碰巧捡到了这只猫。”

“哦？”德拉科接过了研究部长手里的猫，大手托着哈利，并没让他感到不适。

他应该……认不出我吧……

德拉科第一时间注意到了哈利的绿眼睛，然后下意识地往上一瞥，找到了那闪电形的伤疤。德拉科勾勾嘴角。

这只猫和疤头还真是意外的像。

“先生，这是我的猫。”小女孩追了上来。

闻言，德拉科低下头去，只看见一个长棕色头发的女孩儿。微微笑，德拉科抱着黑猫蹲下身，说道：“小姐，你不该独自一个人在这里。你的母亲呢？”

“她在我姐姐的房间里。有医生在和她说话。”小女孩如实地回答道。

“那让我把你和你的猫一起送回去，好吗？”

呼——看来他没认出我来。话又说回来，怎么会有人想到我变成了一只猫呢。还是等他走了再去前台吧……

小女孩点点头，德拉科一手将黑猫托在胸前，一手拉着小女孩往病房走去。

“贝拉！我说过很多次，你不能在我和别人说话的时候自己跑开。”女孩儿的母亲插着腰训斥着小女儿。

“对不起，妈妈。可是我太无聊了。”

母亲摇摇头，让小女儿坐到一旁：“谢谢你，马尔福院长。”

“举手之劳。”德拉科优雅地笑着，“这是你的猫。”

“猫？”母亲困惑地看着德拉科手中的猫咪，“不，我们没有猫。”

小女孩跑过来抓着母亲的衣角：“妈妈，妈妈，我找到的胡子先生，我们养他吧。”

“不行，我已经答应你生日的时候会给你一只猫头鹰了，记得吗？”

“可是我已经给他起好名字了。”

“不可以。”母亲抱歉地对德拉科笑笑，“不好意思，马尔副院长，让你误会了。这不是我们的猫。是不是跑进来的野猫呢？”

“或许吧。”德拉科微微笑，“希望你的女儿早日康复。失陪了。”

出了病房，哈利就挣扎着想要脱离的德拉科的怀抱。德拉科看着不安分的小东西，挑起了眉头。将哈利放在了地上，在哈利能够跑出五米之前，德拉科一句魔咒就禁锢住了哈利。

又一次将哈利举起，德拉科笑道：“抱歉，我可不能让你在医院里跑来跑去扰乱秩序。”

我没有！我只是要去前台蹲着，等赫敏来帮我入院！

连喵喵叫也做不到的哈利只能瞪大了眼睛，死死地盯着德拉科。

“而且，那个笨蛋一定得看看你。你们俩真是太像了。”

说完，德拉科就将哈利放进了袍子的大口袋里。

诶？

诶诶？

赫敏救我！

十分钟后在前台没有找到哈利的赫敏无奈地插着腰：“都说了他需要检查。男人的面子有那么重要吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

午后温暖的阳光透过玻璃，落在办公室的柔软地毯上，留下窗户的影子。头顶的魔法风扇慢悠悠地转着，扇走了暑意。

哈利蜷着身子趴在沙发上，下巴搭在交叉着的爪子上。毛茸茸的尾巴有一下没一下地摇摆着。

半个小时前，德拉科的禁锢魔法已经失效，哈利可以自由地活动。

办公室里静悄悄的，只有的德拉科的羽毛笔与羊皮纸摩擦而产生的沙沙声。哈利也一言不发，不过部分原因是因为他除了喵喵叫以外，什么也说不了。另一部分原因嘛……他并不想让马尔福知道他变成了一只猫。

哦，要是马尔福知道了，我以后要怎么叫这家伙白貂？！不行，我得想办法溜出去找赫敏。

黑猫下定决心，拍了一下毛乎乎的爪子。

德拉科将批注的文件堆到一旁，顺势看了一眼悠闲地趴在沙发上的绿眼睛黑猫。扬起了得意地笑容，德拉科抽出一张羊皮纸，开始写信。

我已经等不及看见波特看见这只猫的表情了。

全然不知德拉科在给自己写信的哈利站起来，四腿伸直弓起身子，连尾巴都高高翘起地舒展了僵硬的身子。爪子下的肉垫让哈利无声无息地下了沙发。两步走到窗前，哈利扭动着下身，一下子跃上窗台。站稳了脚，就研究起窗子来。

玻璃上嵌有魔法符文的窗子倒是个造型不复杂的推拉窗，要开起来也很简单，但前提条件是你得有人类的手指和足够的力量，或是能够念魔咒的能力。

在窗台上转了两圈，哈利试图扒了扒窗子，但纹丝不动的窗子令哈利无奈地放下爪子。朝外面看了一眼，哈利更是一阵发憷。

他忘了马尔福的办公室在圣芒戈的顶层，即便他能够开启马尔福的窗户，他也不可能跳下去——摔断全身的骨头或许都是比较好的结果。

猫其实并没有从高楼坠落还能毫发无伤的能力。

只能放弃窗户了。

走到红木门边，哈利蹲坐在地上看着那雕有骨头与魔杖的【注1】金闪闪的圆圆的门把手。哈利低头看了看自己的爪子，又抬头看了看门把手。

圆形的把手是猫爪子不能驾驭的，哈利昨天就认识到了这一点。要知道，他昨天可花了半个小时与浴室的门做斗争。

但这门把上凹凸不平，或许我可以把爪子插进花纹里？

抱有一丝希望，哈利直立了起来，爪子顺利地够到了门把，伸出的指甲也按照他的设想，插在了花纹的凹槽处。这令哈利高兴得尾巴直摇。

不过很可惜，金质的把手并没能被哈利转动，像勾子一样的指甲也只是一次又一次地从凹槽里滑出，气得哈利张嘴往门把手上咬去。

“嘿，小家伙。”德拉科被“咔咔咔”的声音惊动，从背后抱起了黑猫，抱在胸前，“你是想要出去吗？”

哈利在德拉科怀里，使劲地用后腿踹着德拉科，扭着脑袋，眼睛直勾勾地盯着门，啊呜啊呜地叫着。

该死的，让我出去！

难道，这是病人？

看着如此挣扎的黑猫，德拉科不禁想到。但随即又将这个想法甩出的脑海。

变成动物的病人倒不是没有，但连沟通都做不到可是没法进入圣芒戈的，至少身旁也会有个人带着来才是。恐怕，这是哪个病人走失的动物吧。【注2】

“抱歉，我不能让你乱跑呢。”德拉科安抚地摸着哈利柔软又带着点卷曲的毛发，将他放在沙发上，“再一会儿，我就带你离开这里。”

让诺伯特夫人去查查看吧。

离开？那真是太好了。我得尽快去找赫敏。

得了保证哈利不再闹腾，安安静静地趴在沙发上。而德拉科则通知了助理去查查是不是有人遗失了宠物。

时间嘀嗒嘀嗒地走过，德拉科面前的文件垒成小山，又一张张在魔法的作用下叠成各种纸艺动物，一只接一只地跳进文件传输的管道里。时不时看向沙发上黑猫，德拉科也露出一抹微笑。

其实，马尔福长得还挺顺眼的。

阳光随着时间渐渐偏移，洒在黑猫的身上。老实趴在沙发上的哈利只觉得暖哄哄的，不知是不是猫的天性使然，不一会儿竟是睡了过去。

指针指向五点的时候，胖胖的诺伯特夫人告诉准备下班的德拉科医院里并没有病人遗失了宠物。

德拉科看着沙发上打着呼噜睡得正香的猫咪。

这只猫是怎么进到圣芒戈的？

注1： 骨头和魔杖交叉是圣芒戈的标志

注2： 圣芒戈的设定：要向假人说明来意，而喵只能喵。文中设定是哈利用傲罗专用通道抵达的圣芒戈。

“从外部看，医院像是一座老式的红砖百货商店，名字叫淘淘有限公司。而从内部看，它则具备了医院应有的一切设施。如果需要进入圣芒戈医院，则需要跟百货大楼橱窗里的假人说明来意。之后，像在国王十字车站进入九又四分之三车站一样，穿过玻璃就到达了医院候诊室。”——《哈利·波特与凤凰社》第22章：圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。


	4. Chapter 4

睡得昏昏沉沉的哈利隐约感觉自己被人抱了起来，然后一阵子天旋地转，再之后醒来的时候，自己已经不在马尔福的办公室里了。

他依旧是躺在沙发上，但比起马尔福办公室里的那张沙发，身下的这张显然舒适了几百倍。垫子大概是鹅绒的，柔软得不可思议。

站起来伸了个懒腰。

真是睡了个舒服觉。

哈利环顾了下四周，发现自己在个陌生的地方。

这是哪儿？

放着茶具的咖啡桌边上摆了一圈的看着就很昂贵的沙发，左面的沙发上还放着一本书，头顶上吊有精致的小巧吊灯，木质的地板上铺着柔软的地毯。靠墙的地方摆着的雕花落地书柜上摆满了书。暗色的壁炉没有生火，里面没有任何灰尘。

看起来就像是某个寻常人的客厅。唔，或许是个有钱的寻常人。

本来是想在德拉科开门的时候冲出去找赫敏，谁知阳光那么舒服，不知不觉就睡了过去。虽说变成猫之后一直没能好好休息，但那样安静的环境里毫无警觉性地被人带走，自己也未免太过大意了。

是因为变成猫的原因吗？不，得先搞清楚我在哪。

哈利跳上了窗台，却失望地发现所能看到的地方被一大片郁郁葱葱的树林所填满。窗户用魔法上了锁，他的猫爪子根本推不动。离开客厅，走廊的尽头似乎是这房子的正门，可惜，刻着花纹的门把手依旧是猫爪不能控制的球形。

哈利偏着脑袋。

把手上的徽章好像在哪里见过。但我这角度看不清楚。

对面是一尘不染的餐厅和厨房。走廊的另一头还有几道门和上楼的楼梯。

开着的门通向浴室，其余的几道门都是关着的。

这是谁的家？

回到客厅转了一圈，但并没有发现照片一类的东西。书架上的书也大都和魔药和伤害咒语有关。

就在哈利准备走上楼梯的时候，身后的门开了。哈利扭过脑袋，就看见拎着大包小包的金发男人走了进来。绿宝石一样的眼睛立即瞪大了。

马尔福？

德拉科关上门，手上的东西放在门边，钥匙放到了鞋柜上，朝震惊得爪子都没落地的哈利走去。

他不住在马尔福庄园里，为什么在这里？！

“嘿，小家伙。”伸手想将哈利抱起，但却被反应过来的哈利灵巧地避开。

德拉科有些无奈。

不过，宠物店里的人说第一天猫也不太可能和我亲近。

“来吧。我给你买了好吃的。”

德拉科不提起，哈利还不觉得什么，但德拉科一说，哈利的肚子竟然配合地叫了起来。哈利已经过一天没吃过东西了。

德拉科从袋子里抽出标记着猫粮的盒子的时候，哈利变了脸色。

他要给我吃这个嘛？！

德拉科正要把食物倒进新买来的食盆里，却被哈利一爪子按住了。诧异的德拉科转头看向那只小猫咪，从那明显写着“我不要”的眼神里，德拉科一瞬间看到了哈利的重影。

那家伙任性不想喝药的时候也是这个样子抓着我的手。

摇摇头，德拉科将那副景象甩出脑海。

“喵——”我才不吃猫粮！

“……”一瞬间，德拉科觉得自己听懂了，放下盒子，又抽出了一个罐头，“那罐头怎么样？”

哈利看着德拉科手中标着猫咪图案的小罐子，脸上写满了嫌弃。

“咔哒”一声，德拉科打开了罐头，令哈利感到意外的是，鱼头罐头的香味棒极了。一瞬间，哈利的肚子又叫了一声。

“饿坏了吧。”德拉科在哈利底下脑袋闻食物的时候，伸手摸了摸他的毛。

饿极了的哈利伸出舌头舔了舔罐头里的汤汁。味道并不难吃，满满的尽是鱼肉的鲜味。小块的碎鱼肉柔软不失嚼劲，大口咬进嘴里也有一种满足感。

但是……他能吃到的只有鱼肉和酱汁本身的味道，没有一点点咸味。把汤汁舔完之后，鱼肉也连带着少了味道。但哈利已经饿得不行，再加上猫咪的味蕾也不是不能接受这个味道，三两口把猫脸大的罐头吃了一大半。

德拉科看了一会儿，满意地点点头。一个魔咒让猫砂和猫砂盆跟在身后，走进浴室。

伸着灵活的舌头舔掉粘在嘴角的肉汁，哈利看着德拉科走过，又看见猫砂跟在德拉科的身后，哈利也跟着走进浴室。德拉科正将猫砂盆放在马桶的边上。

没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑。赫敏也养过一只猫，哈利当然知道猫砂是用来做什么的。

我不会用这东西上厕所的！

哈利立即在德拉科把猫砂倒进猫砂盆之前，又一次按住了德拉科的手。

“喵喵喵！”

德拉科挑挑眉，扭头看着满脸拒绝的黑猫，一阵困惑：“不然，你要怎么上厕所？”

哈利扭头看着身后白色的马桶：“喵。”

用那个。

德拉科有些意外地看着眼前的猫：“你难道要告诉我，你能用人类的厕所？”

德拉科发誓他看见了这只猫对着他翻白眼。

难道这只猫能听懂我的话？

然后德拉科就在目瞪口呆中看着黑猫跳上了马桶的水箱盖子，按动了冲水的阀门，然后在水声中对着他趾高气昂地扬起了下巴。

“嗯……咳嗯……”德拉科的眼睛瞪得像铜铃一样，完全不知道该做什么反应。


	5. Chapter 5

晚餐时分，德拉科又目瞪口呆地看着哈利跳上了从餐桌，雀占鸠巢地坐在他的餐盘前，然后理所当然地将片好的烤牛肉和面包片拖进餐盘里。

虽然罐头不难吃，但是我还是比较想吃烤牛肉。

鉴于猫爪子拿不起刀叉，哈利只能低下头试图咬下一块烤牛肉。

德拉科往哈利的身上接连丢了几个恢复人形用的魔咒，但黑猫没有一点点变化。

“喵呜？”忽然-被抱起的哈利看着与自己在同一视平线的德拉科。

德拉科拧着眉头，注视着黑猫。

那么多魔咒都没能让这只猫变回人形，这真的只是一只猫？

哈利也盯着德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛。

不会是让他看出来了吧……

德拉科又看了一会儿，将哈利放下，又把哈利面前的餐盘端开。

哈利眨眨眼，不明白德拉科为什么又将自己放了下来。

“喵呜！”哈利伸出爪子站了起来，扒住德拉科的手。

“你不能吃盐和面包。”修长苍白的手指点了点哈利的脑袋，“我让家养小精灵给你准备份无盐的。”

大概，是只神智魔咒下的猫吧。要是个人变成一只猫，现在早该有所表示了。

神智魔咒是一种加在家养动物身上，让提高宠物智商的一种魔咒。真正精通魔咒的巫师甚至可以让动物有人类的智商。

“喵呜……”哈利委屈地看着自己的食物被德拉科端走，拉长的尾音让德拉科都不忍心。

“好了好了，小家伙。”德拉科把黑猫抱在怀里，吩咐过家养小精灵准备新的餐具并制作猫饭后，又对哈利说道，“先去洗个澡，回来你就可以吃饭了。”德拉科说着就摆着哈利走向浴室。

洗澡？

自从变成猫之后，哈利就对水有强烈的厌恶感，别说洗澡了，他甚至都不想踏进浴缸里。哈利知道这种厌恶感是非常不理智的，但他就是控制不住这种感觉。

尖利的爪子透过德拉科的衬衫，扎进了德拉科的皮肤里，哈利完全没注意到自己脸上完全就是惊恐的表情。猫的本能让哈利抓着德拉科肩膀往上爬，拼命地想要逃离被洗的命运。

德拉科因疼痛感而倒抽了一口凉气，将一只爪子已经够到自己后背的哈利拖到跟前就是一句石化咒，令哈利动弹不得。德拉科转头看了看自己被划破的衬衫，毫不怀疑这只胆小的猫咪在自己的后肩上留下了深深的抓痕。

但愿没有出血。

虽然知道猫咪不喜欢洗澡，但德拉科低估了哈利的反抗：“好了，你这个胆小鬼。毁了我一件衣服，你一定得洗个澡。”德拉科视线落在了哈利还没来得及收回去的爪子上，“嗯，你还得剪个爪子。”

德拉科将哈利放在洗手台旁，趁着浴缸放水的时候，三两下地给哀怨地看着自己的哈利剪了爪子。

明知不疼，哈利却还是对失去尖锐的爪子而感到不满。

德拉科试了试水温，对人类而言温温热的温度才是适合猫咪洗澡的水温。感谢宠物店里遇上的猫咪爱好者，否则黑猫非得被烫得皮开肉绽。

水放的不多，勉强达到肚皮。如果不是被石化咒禁锢，哈利此刻又得给德拉科多加几道血痕。

德拉科用一条毛巾慢慢将哈利全身的毛都打湿。沾了水的毛发全部贴在哈利的身上，显得黑猫更加瘦小。一手拖住现在无法独自站立的猫咪，另一手将柑橘味的香波挤在哈利身上。因常年熬煮魔药而有一层薄茧的手轻柔地将香波抹开，揉成白色的泡泡。

哈利很不喜欢这种感觉。这就好像自己穿着韦斯莱太太织的厚重毛衣，被扔进了水里，还有人往自己身上抹泡泡。

对此一无所知的德拉科从哈利的背部慢慢往下，清理了哈利胸前像围脖似的毛，又在柔软的小肚子上按摩了几下，再往后探去。当德拉科的手摸到某个圆圆的东西的时候，哈利感觉整只猫都僵硬了。

他他…他……他在摸哪里！！！

德拉科笑了笑，一边清理一边说道：“原来你是公的。”

老子当然是公的！你给我放手！放手！放手！

当然，德拉科是听不见哈利心底的叫嚣的，无论哈利心底喊得有多大声。

对哈利的下腹清洁完毕，德拉科又尽责地清理了哈利的小屁股。

作为人类，决不会轻易示人的隐私部位被德拉科的手指轻轻地来回抚弄，哈利一瞬间很担心那根手指会对自己做什么。

如果可能，德拉科的手上这会儿已经多出好个冒血的牙印。

直到哈利的全身都被香波覆盖，德拉科才舀起水，冲黑猫的脖子上一点点冲下。

清洗干净，把湿漉漉的黑猫从水中捞起，用大浴巾裹住。浴巾带走了大部分的水，德拉科用烘干咒将猫毛烘干。

“结束了，小家伙。”德拉科解开了哈利身上的石化咒，让他自由活动。

哈利立刻跳开，蹲在角落里，漂亮的绿眼睛怒视着德拉科。

德拉科摊摊手，一阵无奈：“不就是洗了个澡嘛？”

谁让你给我洗澡了啊！谁让你乱来了啊！

完全误会了的德拉科微微侧着脑袋，看着一脸警惕又愤怒的黑猫。

但这个样子还真是和疤头一模一样。头上有道疤的生物都这样么？

摇摇头，德拉科说道：“来吧，你这个胆小的家伙。晚餐应该准备好了。”


	6. Chapter 6

酒足饭饱之后，德拉科拿着一根逗猫棒，盘腿坐在地上，逗弄着绿眼睛的黑猫。

黑色的羽毛在眼前晃悠，哈利瞥了它一眼，不为所动。德拉科眉头微动，拿着逗猫棒在哈利的背上敲了敲。哈利立即弯过身子，张嘴就咬。但德拉科又在哈利碰到逗猫棒前，立即甩开了逗猫棒，随即又挑衅地用羽毛在哈利的鼻子上挠了两下。

没能抓到羽毛的哈利不甘心，伸长了爪子去扑，但德拉科总是准确又及时移开逗猫棒。

眼睛追着逗猫棒，哈利左扑右抓，与德拉科玩了十来分钟。偶尔德拉科会慢下一两秒，让黑猫摁住逗猫棒末端的羽毛，让哈利尝到些甜头。但接着又会用力地从猫爪底下抽走。得到之后又失去的烦躁令哈利更加恼火。

像绿宝石一样闪闪发光地眼睛不再死死地盯着逗猫棒，而是盯上了握着逗猫棒的大掌。虽然眼睛还是时刻紧追着德拉科的动作，但哈利不再移动。

逗猫棒轻轻在哈利身后轻轻敲了敲，德拉科故技重施，想要让黑猫再来追逐逗猫棒。德拉科又一次慢下来的时候，哈利后腿有力地一蹬，前爪抱住了德拉科的手腕，弯曲的锋利指甲与血液流动的血管仅仅隔着一层薄薄的皮肤。

德拉科看着黑猫张嘴咬住自己的手，后腿持续踢蹬着自己的手背。对疼痛感皱了皱眉，德拉科捏住黑猫的后颈的皮毛，将他拎开，另一边查看了饱受摧残的手。

除了几道白色的划痕和几个沾着口水的牙印，德拉科手上没有别的伤痕。对上黑猫“这是你自找的”的眼神，德拉科眯了眯眼，随即又笑了。

德拉科将哈利放了下来。哈利转过身去不理他。

大手覆上黑猫的脑袋，修长的手指来回抚弄着他的耳朵。

“你和波特真像。”

哈利被德拉科的话吸引了注意力。

“每次作弄他，他也是这个模样。”

他在说我？

哈利转过头来，绿色的眼眸里满是好奇。

德拉科左腿盘起，下巴支在右腿上，好笑地看着眼前的黑猫因为自己的话而忘记了恼怒：“你想知道波特的事么？”

“波特和你一样，额头上有这么个伤疤。也是个疤头。”德拉科摸了摸黑猫的脑袋。被黑色的毛发所覆盖，其实那个闪电形的印记并不是那么容易被发现。

“我认识他很久了。他是个鲁莽又迟钝的格兰芬多，到现在都是。”

我才不鲁莽不迟钝！

当然，在德拉科听来，这就是一声愤怒的“喵”。

德拉科扬起眉头：“怎么？我说你和他很像，你就要替他辩驳了嘛？”然后德拉科就看见一只猫对他翻白眼的奇特景象。

眼珠上翻，脑袋移开，眼睑闭上，德拉科很确定他在哪里见过这种翻白眼的方式。

左腿盘起，尖下巴支在被手臂环绕的右腿上，德拉科看着黑猫。

“我办公室里可有一柜子的治疗记录来证明那家伙的脑容量不比松鼠大多少。”

“喵——”

“那个笨蛋要是有智商就不会那么容易受伤。”德拉科也提高了声音，竟是要和一只猫吵起来，“瞧瞧他上次受伤的理由，保护队友。他难道忘了自己是个巫师嘛？也不知道有没考虑过其他人。”想到这里，德拉科就来气。

哈利瞪大了眼睛。

他保护队友也有错吗？难道让队友们受伤才叫考虑其他人？这是什么逻辑？

但，当哈利对上德拉科的眼睛，哈利忽然明白，德拉科说的其他人并不是指他的队友。

“每次带着一身伤回来，还笑得像个笨蛋。真不知道他在自豪什么。”

我哪有自豪……

“受伤了还嫌弃魔药难喝。”

魔药难喝还要怪我吗？

“不想喝魔药就别受伤。”

唔——

哈利蹲坐在德拉科面前。虽然德拉科在看着自己，但哈利觉得德拉科在看的，并不是他眼前的黑猫。

柔软的爪子在地毯上踩了两步，小小的脑袋顶上德拉科的手背，来回蹭着。

让你担心了，抱歉。

顶弄的压力伴随着的毛茸茸的触感让德拉科的嘴唇有了温柔的弧度。伸手把黑猫抱进怀里，德拉科用拇指挠着哈利的下巴，让哈利舒服地直打呼噜：“你这迷你疤头倒是比波特坦诚可爱多了。”

“喵呜。”

窗外忽然飞进一只猫头鹰，在一人一猫身边丢下一封信，又飞了出去。

德拉科拿起来看了看，发现这是白天自己写给哈利的信。

信被退回来了？

德拉科拧起了眉头。信件被猫头鹰退回来的事情以前也发生过一次。哈利曾对他解释过，任务中的傲罗会暂时收不到猫头鹰的信件，以防止暴露行踪。

这么说，波特又有别的任务了？希望疤头不会又满身是伤地回来。

德拉科凝重的神色令哈利有些担心：“喵呜。”

细小的声音让德拉科收回了神。把信放到茶几上，德拉科抱着哈利站起来，微笑道：“好了，时间不早了。睡觉吧，迷你疤头。”


	7. Chapter 7

哈利趴在软乎乎的垫子上，相当确定垫子是鹅绒的，鉴于他的鼻子有些痒痒。

德拉科卧室的摆设出乎哈利意料地简单。一张带着床头柜的床，一把有翼沙发椅，一个衣柜，一个壁炉，还有半空着的壁橱。

那张堆着重重枕头的床光是看着就能想象到有多舒适。床单和床下的地毯都与哈利趴着的垫子一样，是深绿色的。整个房间被由天花板垂下的精致吊灯点亮，削弱了绿色调的冷淡。

猫脸咧到最大，打了一个大呵欠，哈利把目光移到浴室的门上。哗啦啦的流水声正在门的另一头响个不停，门缝底下隐约能看见有丝丝热气溜了出来。

不多久，水声停止。开门出来的男人只是松松垮垮地套上了睡裤，隐隐能看见性感的人鱼线。黑色的布料与露出的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。额前湿润的金色发丝被大掌随意地拨到了脑后，不时滴下一地水珠，落在清晰可见的锁骨上。

哈利盯着德拉科腰上清晰可见的腹肌，心底想道：整天坐在办公室里的白貂身材还过得去。

德拉科拿过床头柜上的魔杖，对着自己的头发丢了个烘干咒。放下魔杖的时候，德拉科偏偏头。

麻瓜就一定得等头发自己干了么？不会魔法真是麻烦。

转身在柔软的大床上坐下，德拉科就瞧见一只黑猫还直勾勾地盯着自己看。咧嘴一笑，伸手把哈利抱进怀里。

虽然挣扎了，但德拉科似乎比新晋猫咪哈利更加灵活，无论哈利如何挣扎，德拉科都能不厌其烦地将他抱回胸前。到头来，累得气喘吁吁的竟是哈利。

猫眼里的哀怨让德拉科爽朗地笑出了声。

被德拉科抱在腿上的哈利第一次看见德拉科这样明朗的笑容。

“不用这么抗拒我。”德拉科轻抚着哈利背上的毛发，因为洗过澡的关系，黑色的毛发更加光滑柔软了，“我不会对你怎么样的。”

“你是怎么到圣芒戈的呢？你身上有神智魔咒，说明你本来是有主人的吧。不过，圣芒戈似乎没有人丢了一只猫。还是你是跟着什么人偷偷溜进来的？”

哈利静静地看着德拉科，心里一阵窃喜。

他到现在还以为我真的是一只猫？太好了，那我只需要今晚离开这里，去找赫敏就行了！

德拉科并不知道哈利心里的小算盘，只是细细地注视着哈利。绿色的猫眼在灯光下像宝石一样在闪光。

“真是漂亮的眼睛。”轻轻摸了摸猫脸上的伤疤，德拉科继续对一只猫自言自语，“你简直和波特一模一样。这个是你的主人给你的伤疤吗？怪不得你要逃跑了。”

调暗了灯，德拉科托着哈利躺进被窝里，哈利下意识想要离开，但在下巴下，不轻不重力道完美地按摩着自己的德拉科的手指让哈利只想躺下打呼噜。

就，就躺一会儿……

德拉科好笑地看着身旁舒服放松到睡过去的猫。

刚才还不愿意我抱，这会儿就睡了。

拉过被单，盖住一人一猫。

晚安，迷你波特。


	8. Chapter 8

窗台上垂下的黑色尾巴像是钟摆一样，来来回回地摆动勾起。猫脑袋时不时就扭过来看向房间那头的人，可当绿色对上灰蓝的时候，哈利又傲娇地看向窗外。

如此反复，德拉科也只能笑着摇摇头，继续低头看着手中的进货表。

昨晚，睡到半夜德拉科一次又一次被吵醒，每次都只能在黑暗中看见一双发着光的眼睛，点起灯就发现一只黑猫扒在门边。

猫咪的睡眠时间不长，哈利只睡了两个小时便醒了过来。黑暗中无视马尔福平静的睡脸，哈利立即跳起来寻找出路。谁知道，门没能被打开，反而一而再再而三地弄醒了德拉科，三番五次地被抱上床。

门把手为什么都是球形的？！不知道猫爪子开不了嘛！哼！

德拉科被又一阵嘎啦嘎啦的动静吸引了注意力。抬头一看，就看见黑猫蹲坐在窗边，两只前爪像是在挖洞一样飞快地扒拉着窗户。

“喵呜？”腾空了？

德拉科抱着哈利在沙发上坐下，撇着嘴盯着因为光线而瞳孔收缩的猫眼：“小疤头，昨晚闹得还不够？”

哈利别开小小的脑袋。

“看着我。”

哈利哪里会听他的？扭动着小猫腰，哈利奋力挣扎，试图逃离德拉科的掌控。

任由猫爪子用力地踹了自己两脚，德拉科将哈利箍在怀里：“我是让你挨饿还是让你受冻了？做我家的猫这么让你委屈，你这疤头急着要走？”

谁让你给我洗澡的！哼！你放开我！我要去找赫敏！

绿色猫眼里那满满的与他作对的小眼神令德拉科晃晃脑袋，把哈利的模样甩出脑海里。

我一定是疯了才总把一只猫看成波特。

大掌略加力道地拍打了猫咪的屁股，德拉科板起脸：“不许逃跑了。”

打我？这只白貂打我？

几乎是条件反射，猫爪子就朝着德拉科白皙无暇的脸伸了出去。

可毛爪子刚碰到德拉科的脸，哈利就被鼻尖上突如其来的柔软弄得愣在原地。

德拉科的唇离开猫咪湿润的小鼻子，修长的手指挠了挠哈利的耳朵，将他放在了垫子上。

“别再闹了。”

德拉科发现，直到他将文件处理完，哈利都乖乖地坐在垫子上，一动也不动。

看来小小的拍打还是很有效果的。

德拉科得意地想着。

而事实是，到德拉科将文件处理完，哈利都被惊得神游太虚。

马尔福，他……亲我？？


	9. Chapter 9

饱餐一顿之后，过分享受德拉科的按摩而睡着的哈利一觉醒来被一张放大的脸吓得一瞬间睡意全无。

“哦，醒了。”

哈利立刻站直了身子，睡红了的眼眶瞪得老大。脑子硬是转了两圈，哈利才意识到眼前的的人是布雷斯·扎比尼。

“眼睛真的是绿色的。”布雷斯凑上去，紧紧地盯着哈利的猫眼。

“你吓到他了。”德拉科大手一捞，将哈利抱起。

“长得像波特的猫就让你心疼成这个样子。”潘西抱着手臂，“要是布雷斯吓到了真波特，你估计要打他吧。”

“你们过来就是说这个的？”

“我们当然是来恭喜你搬进新家的。”阿斯托利亚把长长的金发拨到脑后，凑到德拉科跟前，忍不住揉了揉哈利的下巴。

布雷斯侧着头，大长腿交叉在沙发和茶几之间的相对有些狭小的空间里：“提醒我一下，你为什么急着要搬出庄园？”

“庄园里人口过剩。”

“你知道那是你自己造成的。你说得太早了。”潘西摇摇头。

“如果不是他们把我和利亚的婚期提上日程，我也不会这么早告诉他们。”

哈利抬起头，大大的猫眼看着德拉科。

马尔福要结婚了？！

心底好像打翻了一个大缸子，说不清楚的难受情绪一下子溢满胸腔。黑色的毛发下，哈利的眉头纠结成了一团。

“你该直接把波特带回家。这样卢修斯叔叔和茜茜阿姨也不会忙着给你找结婚对象。真没想到他们已经着急到把人带回庄园里了。”

阿斯托利亚的话让哈利一阵茫然。

这和他有什么关系？

布雷斯点头：“我同意，直接告诉他们你完全没有和利亚结婚的意思是错误的一招。你知道你父母一直很担心你结不了婚。”

“什么？”德拉科瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信地看着他的好友。

潘西掰着手指说道：“Well，首先你的臭脾气。”

“工作狂。”

“对波特从十一岁起不健康的执念。”

德拉科连忙制止了好友对他的数落：“打住打住。”

潘西友善地笑了：“说真的，赶紧把波特带到你父母面前去。”

“我应该怎么在波特都不知道的情况下告诉我父母？”

嗯？我不知道什么？

由始至终被德拉科抱在怀里的哈利此刻不能更加困惑了。

“那我建议你向波特坦白。”

坦白什么？

“然后告诉你的父母。”

告诉什么？

“这样你的问题就解决了。”

“喵呜！”

拧着眉头的德拉科被怀中一声焦急的猫叫吸引了注意力。

你们到底在说什么！

“你瞧，你家的猫都替你着急呢。”


	10. Chapter 10

三人走后，德拉科转过身，就看见自家小黑猫死死地盯着自己，那犀利的眼神让德拉科觉得自己做错了什么。

德拉科停了一秒，脑子里立刻闪过一大列与猫有关的事项。

猫喂了，猫砂……不需要铲，水盆里有水，干净的，刚才一大群人陪着他玩，也不该感到无聊。等等，午餐到现在已经过去多久了？是不是又饿了？

“好吧小东西，我让家养小精灵给你做点点心。”

“喵呜！！！”

谁饿了啊！你这个混蛋马尔福！你到底瞒着我什么？

德拉科正要走开，哈利心一急，竟张嘴咬住了德拉科的裤腿。

小小的阻力让德拉科低下头，愤怒的小眼神让德拉科一阵不解。德拉科俯下身子，拍了拍猫咪的小屁股，让他放开。检查了一下沾满了口水的裤腿，德拉科抱起哈利。

“唔，”德拉科偏着头，“显然，你不是饿了。那你想要怎么样？”

“喵喵喵！”

我要你告诉我你瞒着我什么！！

德拉科惊讶地发现自己居然从这气急败坏的猫叫里听出了一丝质问的味道，立即觉得自己一定是脑袋坏掉了。

想了半天也不知道绿眼小黑猫要干什么，瞥了一眼那道伤疤，德拉科轻叹一口气，将猫咪抱在怀里。漂亮的男人的手指抚弄着猫咪脖子上一圈围脖似的毛，让哈利控制不地发出一阵呼噜声。

但没两秒，哈利立即反应过来，张嘴就要咬德拉科的手。

“我和你们这些头上带疤的有仇吗？”德拉科收回手，语气里满满的都是无奈，甚至有一丝哀怨，托着猫咪身体的手不轻不重地拍打了一下哈利的屁股，“一个两个都让我摸不着头脑。你们究竟想怎么样？”

哈利盯着德拉科发愣，也没在意一只大手刚刚打过自己的屁股。

我让他摸不着头脑？我让他摸不着头脑？！有事瞒着我的人明明是他！

小爪子伸出去，气呼呼地想要在德拉科俊美的脸庞上留下几道爪痕，但昨天就被剪了指甲的爪子并没能得逞。柔软的肉垫的触感中带着指甲的坚硬只是挠得德拉科心痒痒。

在德拉科的怀里挣扎了一阵，哈利翻身下了地，无视德拉科担心他有没摔着的目光，径直朝着他的水盆走去。

哼！你不告诉我，我就自己找！

此时尾巴翘得老高的哈利完全没注意到，身后的德拉科正盯着他因为后腿摆动而左右动作的毛茸茸的屁股。

这真是个可爱的小屁股。

德拉科侧着头想道。


	11. Chapter 11

哈利顶开书房的门，借着夜视能力，跳上了小桌。咬住了灯绳，向下一拽，书房里便亮了起来。

入夜之后，德拉科又一次被哈利扒门的声音吵醒。两次起床将猫抱回床上之后，德拉科放弃了。将门打开的一瞬间，哈利就窜出了德拉科的卧室。

虽然通过猫眼，哈利可以清楚地看到黑暗中的一切，然而，身为人类的哈利还是习惯光亮。

猫爪轻盈地踩上宽大的书桌，无声无息。书桌上放着文件，在书桌的右边分成两摞，其中一摞的羊皮纸上印着圣芒戈的标志，而另一摞则有马尔福家家徽的暗纹。

哈利看了一眼那张名为季度销售记录的文件最底部的金额，心底暗暗咂舌。

单单是一个报表上面的数字就抵得上他古灵阁金库里的金加隆了。

不对不对！我是来找马尔福到底在瞒着我什么的。

书桌上除了文件，也只有些文具与台灯。在桌上来回踩了两圈，没什么发现的哈利，顺着椅子，跃到了书桌后头的架子上到。

书房的架子与客厅里的不同，放的多是一些记录文件，都是马尔福家族产业。但在架子的第二层，摆着一张哈利从未见过的照片。

真是好久没见过这家伙这副模样了。

照片里穿着随意但昂贵的私服的金发少年不过十三四岁的模样，额前细碎的发丝遮掩着蓝色的眸子，笑得灿烂。少年侧着头，双手小心地护着一只小巧的黑猫，任它往自己的肩上爬。

小黑猫一个没站稳，从少年肩上落下。少年等候的双手稳稳当当地托住了小猫。

眨眨眼，哈利低头看了看自己的爪子，又看了看照片。

马尔福还真是喜欢猫啊。他对黑猫情有独钟吗？

小脑袋晃了晃，又继续在书架上翻找起来。

没多久，哈利在一堆马尔福家产文件中发现了一个奇怪的文件。所有的文件夹都有马尔福家的标记，唯独这个皮革文件夹只有手写的标签。

HP记录与治疗方案。

哈利偏了偏头，毛爪子勾住文件夹，一点点往外拉。文件夹掉在地上，摊开了来。

跳下架子，哈利看着摊开的页面。

页角的日期是两年前的。羊皮纸上飞舞的工整又华丽的德拉科的笔迹详细地记录了自己那一次受的伤，底下详细地记录那一次所使用的药剂，分量，以及他的反应。

肉垫压着羊皮纸，慢慢的翻页。什么时候受过什么伤，用过什么药，用了多久，纸上写的清清楚楚。不是所有的页面都像哈利看到的第一页那样整齐漂亮。例如日期标注在半年前的那一页，使用的药剂被德拉科写了又改，最后几行更是被粗暴地划去。

半年前的任务他还记得很清楚。队友不留神，踏进了陷阱。哈利反应过来，拉了队友一把，自己却不慎掉了进去。昏迷后被队友送进了圣芒戈，半个月后再醒来面对的就是德拉科火气满满的嘲讽。

柔软的爪子拂过羊皮纸因字迹而起伏的纹路。

“你是笨蛋吗？”

抬高的下巴，冷漠的表情，德拉科清冷的声音哈利还记忆犹新。

翻到背面，羊皮纸上又回到了工整的笔迹，还是有不少涂改的笔迹。

眨眨眼，哈利似乎看见了德拉科烦躁不已地划掉不可行的药剂，又不得不强迫自己冷静下来，重新思考可行的治疗方案。

“咪呜——”

隔着纸都能感觉到德拉科的焦躁。

哈利自己也不是很清楚什么时候起与马尔福的关系好了起来，什么时候起他们会一起去喝酒，什么时候起受伤后遇见马尔福会有小小的心虚，又是从什么时候起自己会去在意马尔福的想法。

无意识的时候他们已经是这样的关系了。

心底忽然冒出一丝丝罪恶感。哈利从没想过自己受伤之后德拉科是怎样的心情，每每在他病床边挑眉嘲讽他智商的时候，心底其实又是怎样的感受。

合上文件夹，哈利回到了德拉科的卧室。轻轻一跃跳上了床，黑暗中闪烁的绿色猫眼看着德拉科，小脑袋蹭了蹭德拉科的手。

德拉科略微迷茫地张开了眼，朦胧地意识到身旁是黑猫之后，抬手将黑猫搂进怀中。

“……安，哈利。”德拉科的声音含糊不清。

黑猫在德拉科怀里蜷成一团，长长的尾巴勾上德拉科搂着他的手，绿色的眸子在黑暗中慢慢合起。

晚安。德拉科。


	12. Chapter 12

德拉科觉得很不可思议。

昨天晚上闹腾了半天的小东西没多久就回到卧室，老老实实地陪在他身边睡了一晚上，即使睡醒了也没有挪窝或是吵醒自己，乖巧得很。

而现在，德拉科又看着黑猫在他客厅来来回回地转悠。时不时还从茶几上书柜上拍下点东西。伸手想要抱抱他，就会被迅速地躲开。

猫，是这么反复无常的生物吗？

吃过早饭之后，德拉科发现了书房的地面上被猫扒拉下来的医疗记录，轻轻给了黑猫一个脑嘣儿。

之后，就这样了。

“啪——”又一本书被黑猫从书柜上推了下来，加入地上的那一片狼藉。

德拉科摇摇头，又低头看手中的书。

等他玩完了再收拾吧。

哈利这边直到早上看到德拉科收起地上的文件夹，又被弹脑嘣之后才想起来自己是想要找德拉科在瞒着他什么事的。

这才又在屋子里到处翻找了起来。不留神将一个茶杯撞到，哈利见德拉科也不阻止，就当着德拉科的面大肆翻找起来。

书柜里塞满了医书，魔药配方以及草药图鉴这种哈利看见书名就头大的书籍。凑上去闻了闻，也只闻到纸墨的味道。

不多会儿，书柜附近的地毯就被书籍给覆盖。德拉科也不过偶尔抬眼看一下，没有半点阻止的意思。

马尔福对小动物这么纵容？还是只有猫？

扒掉两本书，露出一个允许猫咪挤进去的空间。哈利挤到书后的小空间，身体把一层的书籍一口气都推了下去。

大片书籍掉落的声音让德拉科一惊，转头看见黑猫站在空荡的架子上，绿色的猫眼试探地看着自己。

合上手中的书籍，德拉科微眯着眼。不紧不慢地在地上踱着步子。不急不缓的速度让哈利一时间不知道该躲闪还是该怼上去。

大长腿在书堆前停下。本想去抱猫的手因为视线扫过一样东西而停了下来。

哈利的视线也随德拉科俯身的动作而下落。修长好看的手指拾起那张夹在书堆最上面那边摊开的书中被当做书签的照片，冷淡的薄唇也染上浓重的笑意。

而哈利却在看清那张照片的瞬间，炸毛了。

照片上的金发的男子搂抱着黑发凌乱的青年坐在沙发上。黑发青年拽着那人的衣领，在金发青年意外的眼神中，毫不犹豫地就往对方的唇上亲去。

照片中白光一闪，金发青年的眼中的意外和欣喜骤然变成了凛冽，危险地直视照片外的人。

Merlin's saggy left！这是什么时候的照片！为什么还被拍下来了！

“呜嗷——”

像是被踩了尾巴一样的叫声让德拉科的注意力全移动到了黑猫的身上。

半长不短的黑色猫毛，这会儿一根根全部立起。尾巴上的毛完全炸开，看上去像是松鼠的尾巴一样。整只猫犹如一团黑色的大毛球，让德拉科特别想要蹂躏一番。

伸手去抱猫，却换来毛团子的一声呲吼。

眉头挑动，德拉科声音里有着一丝逗弄的威胁：“捣蛋还要吼我？过来。”

一层书架提供给黑猫的空间不大，没两下哈利就被德拉科堵在角落里，让德拉科一把抓住。

夹着照片的手托着黑猫的身体，另一只手卡在了猫咪前肢的根部，令黑猫动弹不得。

“咪呜咪呜——”哈利还在奋力地扭动着身子，企图逃离德拉科的掌控。

“别挣扎了。我是不会放开你的。”德拉科重新在沙发上坐下，将黑猫搂得更紧。

哈利闻言，知道自己挣脱的可能性不大，还是踹了德拉科两脚，才停止了挣扎。

“喵！”

解释！

见哈利对着自己手中的照片叫了一声，德拉科一笑：“你认人倒是很快。对哦，这个黑头发头上和你一样有疤的就是那个笨蛋。”

德拉科的声音很轻快，有一丝骄傲和无奈。

“我喜欢的那个笨蛋。”

一瞬间，整个世界都安静了。树叶的响动，草间的虫鸣，飒飒的风声，都听不见了。

“和你很像吧，这个家伙。”德拉科特意将照片拿到哈利面前，眼里中的灰蓝如同湖水一般温柔，“头发和你一样，不好好打理的话就乱糟糟的……”

他，刚刚说什么？

喜欢？

马尔福喜欢我？！

别人吧，他说的是别人吧？可是，照片上的，除了他只有我啊！

因为毛发的遮挡，德拉科根本看不见怀中的黑猫早已满脸粉红，只是温柔地看着手中的照片。

德拉科絮絮叨叨地对这一只猫吐槽着哈利。哈利也就这么愣愣地听着。

冷静下来想想，哈利就意识到昨天马尔福与布雷斯他们的对话有哪里不对。

无论马尔福会不会，愿不愿意和格林格拉斯小姐结婚，本来是和他一点关系都没有。他们又怎么会提起自己？如果不是马尔福喜欢他。

书房里那个从他开始频繁进出圣芒戈开始被细致记录的医疗笔记也只有他的而已。

每次任务受伤之后，被马尔福冷嘲热讽地责骂的也只有他而已。

住院的时候，偶尔从夜里醒来，哈利常常能看到巡夜的马尔福，或是在他床边睡着的马尔福。已是圣芒戈院长的马尔福怎么会需要巡夜甚至是替病人守夜。

像是启动了一个开关，无数的细节一口气冲进了哈利的脑海里。哈利是迟钝的，但并不傻。马尔福戳破了窗户纸，剩下的一切就像是拼好的拼图一样合理。

刚刚意识到的一个事实让哈利的心砰砰跳得厉害，好像有一只紧张又慌乱的兔子在他的胸腔里踩着鼓面跳动。

所以……马尔福喜欢我，很久了。

真正清楚地认识到这一点之后，哈利的脸就烧了起来。开始的错乱一点点退去，取而代之的是不知所措和喜悦。德拉科眼中几乎要溢出的喜爱让哈利一时之间招架不住。

绿色的眼睛看向德拉科手中的照片。黑发的青年还在一遍又一遍地亲吻着照片中的另一个人。

他想起来了。

照片中的德拉科的衣领上有一枚有着圣芒戈标志的金色徽章。这是两年多以前，德拉科当上院长的那一天。德拉科约了哈利去喝酒庆祝。

哈利记得那天他很高兴，喝醉了。他甚至不记得那天他是怎么回的家。

德拉科见怀中的黑猫不再闹腾，揉了揉他的小脑袋，将他放下。把照片夹在书中，德拉科又想起什么，在猫咪的屁股上又补了轻轻地一巴掌：“不许再闹了。”


	13. Chapter 13

黑猫趴在沙发上，看着德拉科一个人下着巫师棋。德拉科的速度很快。黑白方的切换之间几乎没有思考的时间。黑猫的尾巴摇晃一次，就听见棋子破裂的声音。

黑方赢了两次，白方赢了一次。

要是和马尔福下，我估计会输得很惨。

看了一阵子，黑猫抵挡不了午后三点温暖的阳光，忍不住舌头卷曲，嘴角咧起，打了个大呵欠。

德拉科将眼睛半眯起，昏昏欲睡的猫咪抱过来，护在怀里。

黑猫侧躺在德拉科的腿上。温暖的体温和德拉科身上干净清爽的味道熏得哈利睡意更浓。下意识地在德拉科的腰侧张开爪子，按在德拉科的腰上，缓慢地收回猫掌，然后重复。

哈利的踩奶行为很快随着德拉科的一声轻笑而被制止。

“小疤头，你在做什么。”手掌握住猫咪的爪子，德拉科的声音像是爱尔兰咖啡一样醉人。

“喵呜~”绵软猫叫像身子一样拉长了，哈利扭动着身子，钻到德拉科的手中翻了个身。透过德拉科的指缝，哈利绿色的眸子看着德拉科。

是猫咪的眼睛特有的能力吗？明明是逆光，但这会儿哈利却将德拉科的五官看的无比清楚，尤其是那双满是笑意的蓝眼睛，好像他这会儿伸出爪子就能碰到一汪温柔的水。

混合在树叶飒飒声中，德拉科表示愉悦的低沉的轻笑宛如乐谱上的指示，因为哈利听见他心中的小鼓敲得一声比一声大。又好像德拉科的笑是推到满载琼浆的水瓶的一道风，让茫然却又不知为何甜美的东西填满了哈利的胸腔，充盈得几乎哈利一开口就要溢出来。

或许，这就是所谓天使的低吟？但为何如此蛊惑人心？哈利此刻脑海里只剩下德拉科的脸，德拉科的笑，还有德拉科在黑色皮毛上轻抚，舒适得让哈利忍不住轻喃的大掌。

手底下的小猫咪乖巧地磨蹭着自己的腰侧，对着自己伸出小爪子。德拉科轻轻握住，半眯起的绿色眸子让德拉科一阵恍神，一时间躺在自己身旁的并不是黑猫，而是令自己迷恋不已的黑发男人。

好像是哈利在平静地枕着他的腿午休，哈利的黑发随着他的抚弄穿过他的指间。

岁月静好。

德拉科轻声叹息：“哦，哈利，如果你现在真的在这里。”

一时之间，哈利几乎有一种冲动，伸出手将德拉科拉近。

伸长的猫爪子吸引了德拉科的注意力。低下头，德拉科就看见一双碧绿的猫眼直勾勾地看着自己。德拉科勾起嘴角：“别担心，小号疤头。我也爱你的。”


	14. Chapter 14

德拉科将胳膊肘压在一份不长不短的文件上，两指间夹着华丽羽毛笔的手支着下巴，灰蓝色的眸子看着在门边来来回回的小黑猫。

本想将这只小小的马尔福家的新成员留在家中，但小家伙像是舍不得他一样，在他撒下飞路粉时跃进壁炉，跟着他来到了圣芒戈的办公室。鉴于今天没有特别重要的事项，他也没有将黑猫送回家。于是他就看见黑猫小半个上午都在他的办公室里四处转悠。

这是在巡视领地？

黑猫几乎站了起来，一只爪子撑着门板，伸长了另一只前爪去够门把手。伸出藏在爪子里的指甲，巴拉了几下球形的把手，发出一阵咔咔的响声。见没有什么希望能转开把手，黑猫轻轻落回地面，悻悻地走开了。

德拉科的视线顺着黑猫走到窗台的路线落回到手下的文件。上面繁琐又恼人信息让德拉科不由地轻轻叹息。

有只小疤头来调解一下心情或许还不错。

德拉科没处理多久公文，办公室的门就被敲响。

“请进。”

推门进来的人让德拉科有几分意外，德拉科勾起嘴角：“格兰杰？是什么让我有这个荣幸见到你？”

“马尔福，你见过哈利吗？我周末去他家也没——”赫敏的声音在看到窗台上的黑猫时哑然而止，“哈利？”

德拉科扭头看了眼黑猫，漏了一声笑，转而对赫敏说道：“他确实很像波特，不是吗？”

“Well……”赫敏刚想向德拉科解释，就看到黑猫冲着她疯狂地甩动脑袋。

不！赫敏！拜托！别说出来！别让马尔福知道我变成了一只猫！

哈利绿色的猫眼里写满了期盼与恳求。不得不说，一只猫快速地摇头的画面有几分滑稽。

哦，愚蠢的男人的自尊心。

赫敏无法控制地在心里翻了个白眼。

“回答你的问题，不，我没有见过波特。我推测他又有任务了？”德拉科一边说，一边将文件变成纸飞机，飞出办公室。

“咳，马尔福，这只猫是？”

“我昨天捡到的新宠物。我等不及看波特看见他的表情了。”

赫敏的嘴角忍不住抽了抽。

我该说恋爱中的人没有智商吗？

强压下心中的腹诽，赫敏微笑道：“他真是太可爱了，介意我带他去我的研究室吗？我那有些食物他或许会喜欢。”

哈利一听这话，立即跳下窗台，一路小跑到了赫敏的脚边。

“喵~喵喵~”

德拉科看见小黑猫对赫敏的亲热劲儿，微皱起眉头，不高兴道：“贪吃的迷你疤头。”

赫敏掩嘴一笑：“噗——你叫他迷你疤头？”

德拉科抬起眉头：“他头上的伤痕与波特的简直一模一样，你不认为这很合适吗？”

“嗯，是的。”

“喵！”赫敏的认同换来的是哈利不高兴的猫叫。

“我可以带走他吗？”

“请在下班之前把他还给我。”


	15. Chapter 15

黑猫的面前摆着拼字游戏。毛茸茸的爪子飞快地把一个个字母摆到一起，拼写着那天从赫敏办公室里离开后发生的前因后果。

“难怪去你家也没找到你。”赫敏拨了拨头发，“马尔福竟然也没有发现你。”

他确实尝试了些恢复魔咒，但是没效果。

“我猜他用的魔咒我应该早就试过了。”赫敏摊摊手，“我还在找这究竟是个什么魔咒。但我依旧建议你入院找治疗师。”

黑猫摇摇头。

被马尔福当猫养了一周末，这下更不可能跟他坦白我变成一只猫了！

更何况……知道了那种事……

黑猫脸上的皮肤慢慢地发热，多亏脸上的猫毛，赫敏才没有看出来。

见哈利拒绝，赫敏轻叹了口气：“那在我找到答案之前，我们只能继续尝试一些通用的魔药。”说着赫敏从抽屉里拿出一个装着绿色液体的长颈玻璃瓶，“这是我周末做的。啊，你这两两天没有什么变化吗？”

黑猫又一次晃了晃脑袋。

赫敏找出一个小碟子，将魔药倒出，放哈利面前。哈利低下脑袋，长有倒刺的舌头一点点将魔药卷进嘴里。很快，魔药就被哈利舔干净了。

一下午，哈利就坐在椅子上，一面看着赫敏继续她的工作，一面等着魔药起效。然而，等了小半天，哈利也没感觉有什么变化。

“这个也没有用吗……”结束了工作的赫敏无奈，“那么你接下来要怎么办？你要继续作为他的猫在马尔福家住下去？”

正在将自己的爪子舔湿，再将爪子往脸上蹭的哈利停下洗脸的动作，一脸发懵的神情让赫敏立刻明白眼前这个就算变成了猫也依旧是个格兰芬多的家伙压根没思考过这个问题。

“我总不能把你藏起来，然后跟马尔福说我把他的猫弄丢了。”摊了摊手，赫敏继续说道，“马尔福看上去也没有打算找人收养他的小宠物。”

“……”

赫敏抬眼看了看墙上的时钟：“你再不想的话，马尔福就要找过来了。”

赫敏的话音刚落，门边的鹦鹉雕像就叫了起来：“嘎，马尔福院长来了！马尔福院长来了！”

没两秒，德拉科的身影就出现在了门边：“格兰杰，我来接小疤头。”

***

餐桌上摆着奶香浓郁的蘑菇奶油汤，派皮酥脆的乳蛋饼以及热气腾腾的炖牛肉。食物的香气像一只温暖又柔软的手诱人地勾引着人的嗅觉。但香气之手并不能动摇此刻正在发脾气的德拉科。

银质的汤勺搅动着陶瓷汤碗里的浓稠汤汁，德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛盯着那边毫无知觉毫无心理负担地吃着烤无盐三文鱼的绿眼猫咪。

“哼。”

明显就是从鼻腔里出来的气音吸引了哈利的注意。猫脑袋困惑地从零散的三文鱼肉中抬起头，水灵灵的祖母绿猫眼中倒印着对面的金发男人。

眼角下垂，嘴角没有平常那种习惯性的马尔福式优雅又高傲的笑意，眸子里没有和他斗嘴时的神采奕奕，也没有对小黑猫的温柔，眉间甚至有微微隆起的弧度，整张白皙到透明的脸像是某个希腊神明的大理石雕像一样完美又僵硬。

在生气。

任谁看到这样一张脸都只会得到这样一个结论，哪怕迟钝如哈利。

脑子里回想了一下从壁炉里出来之后发生的所有事情，哈利更加困惑地歪了歪猫头。

到家之后马尔福就没说过话，也没发生什么特别的事，所以他在生什么气？

“喵呜？”哈利半侧着身子，伸出猫爪子去勾了勾德拉科，却得到更大的一声：“哼。”

时间回到下班时刻，赫敏的办公室里。

德拉科刚说完来接猫咪，就看见一道黑色的闪电，一个跃身跳进了赫敏的怀里。

“咳，”赫敏一只手托着猫，一手无奈地把落下的一缕头发挽到耳后，“他似乎很喜欢我。”

“看的出来。”德拉科的声音里有着一丝细小的不悦。他伸出手想要将猫抱过来，却发现黑猫的爪子紧紧地扒着眼前的女士的衣襟。

德拉科拧了拧眉。他要是强行把猫抱过来，势必要伤到格兰杰的衣服，甚至是她的手臂。

赫敏的目光在德拉科和怀里的黑猫之间转了两圈，决定还是把事情说清楚：“马尔福，这只猫其实——”

“喵嗷——”察觉到赫敏意图的哈利大声地叫了起来，打断赫敏的话。

赫敏瞥了眼黑猫，心底里翻起了不知道第几次的白眼。

“其实？”德拉科抬起一边的眉毛，询问道。

“其实……其实和我以前的养的猫很像。”赫敏随便找了个借口填补刚才被哈利打断的话。

“我怎么记得你在霍格沃茨时的猫是橘色的？”

“我是指性格方面。”赫敏随机应变睁着眼睛说瞎话的本事可比哈利强多了，“如果你不介意，明天能再带他过来吗？”

哈利闻言奇怪地扒了扒赫敏的衣服。

为什么不直接让我去你家？

多年好友的默契让赫敏明白哈利有所疑问，低头，借着垂下的长发的遮掩给了哈利一个无声的答案。

你觉得马尔福会让我抱走他中意的像你的猫？

一人一猫的互动德拉科看在眼里，黑猫乖巧的模样更是让德拉科莫名地不爽：“格兰杰，你的工作进度因为一只猫而玩物丧志可不是什么被允许的理由。”

德拉科的挑衅自毕业之后赫敏已经很久没有听过了，赫敏没有生气，反而有那么一丝怀念：“我的工作进度一向超前，不劳费心。”

“我们都已经毕业了，你现在可没有教授等着你表现。”

“不，我现在有上司在等我研制生发魔药。”赫敏的笑意不减，“所以明天能把他借我吗？”

“不借。”

“喵呜~”还没等赫敏说什么，哈利就先反对地叫了起来。

“你瞧，你在圣芒戈工作一天，他就一只猫孤单地在马尔福庄园，不如来和我作伴。下班你就把他接回去。这样岂不两全其美？”

赫敏说得德拉科有些动摇，但看到黑猫竟然窝在赫敏怀里点头，德拉科就气不打一处来。

“……”

“我下个月就把生发魔药的试验品交给你？”

德拉科一个石化咒将黑猫禁锢，几乎是从赫敏手中抢走黑猫，转身冰凉凉地丢下一句话：“月底我就要看见魔药。”


	16. Chapter 16

当然，哈利对马尔福的孩子气的怒意一无所知，只是因为眼前的金发男人摸不着头脑。

黑猫走了两步，肉垫让哈利的动作悄无声息。毛乎乎的小脑袋在德拉科的胳膊上像讨好地轻轻磨蹭：“喵呜？”

这回德拉科赌气地把手臂挪开了来。

这家伙不是挺喜欢猫的吗？我招他惹他了 ？？

此时的哈利完全没有想过为什么他会去哄德拉科，他仅仅是也有了他的小脾气，转了个身拿屁股对着德拉科，继续享用他无盐无调味的晚餐。一时间餐厅里只剩下猫咪吧咂吧咂嘴的声音。

德拉科眼角的目光几次悄悄地瞥过背对着他的黑猫，许久也没等到猫咪再有哄的意思。一声轻叹打破这份幼稚的安静。德拉科用手指缠绕黑猫落在一旁的长尾巴，却被哈利任性地甩开。

微微歪着头，右手托着脸颊，德拉科勾着嘴角：“你怎么和波特这么像呢？”

德拉科声音里那一丝愉悦的无奈让哈利转过脑袋。仔细一瞧，年轻的马尔福的脸上哪里还有生气的样子，眼角的笑意是哈利少见的柔和。

上一秒还在闹脾气，这会儿就好了？

哈利正在为马尔福的阴晴不定而意外的时候，德拉科将黑猫抱在怀中。哈利仰躺在德拉科的腿上，不得不从下往上地看着他的脸。

马尔福长得确实好看。

德拉科的手指在黑猫的下巴上的凹陷处不轻不重恰到好处地打圈。不得不说，新晋铲屎官德拉科撸猫这一技能掌握得非常迅速。下巴上传来的舒爽感让哈利卷起了腿，眯起了眼。

猫咪的反应让德拉科嘴角的笑意更浓。

要是波特也这么容易取悦就好了。

低下头，德拉科把头埋进了猫咪毛茸茸的小肚皮上。哈利为德拉科的动作瞪大了眼。

马尔福想干啥？

德拉科坚挺的鼻尖抵着猫的皮肤来回磨蹭了两圈，深深地吸了一口气，然后闷闷地笑：“你闻起来都像波特。”

梅林的胡子！我还能不像我自己的味道嘛 ？

后腿没用指甲地轻踹两下德拉科的脸，德拉科这才把猫咪放回到他的三文鱼面前，还不忘揉揉他的脑袋：“下次你再和格兰杰那么亲密，我就给你吃猫粮。”

闻言，猫脸上满是震惊。

你就是为了这个发脾气吗？

那边德拉科已经用起了晚饭。

等等。

马尔福这是在吃醋？一只猫的醋？

哈利对这一发现感到不可思议。

“你觉得马尔福会让我抱走他中意的像你的猫？”赫敏无声的问题忽然间跳进了哈利的脑海中。

所以……马尔福是在吃我的醋？

德拉科一边将奶油汤送进嘴里，一边看着他的猫愉快地晃着尾巴。

看来小疤头心情还不错。


	17. Chapter 17

正中央的水晶吊灯把书房染上一片暖洋洋的橘黄，与桌上琉璃台灯的白色灯光混合，在文件上留下令人舒适的颜色。书房的窗开着，允许一两只猫头鹰飞进来丢下书信。书桌旁围着一圈漂浮在半空中的文件，宽敞的红木桌上也摞着大量的羊皮纸。羽毛笔锋利的笔尖在纸面上迅速地游走，留下一串串漂亮的花体字符。勾勾手指，一份文件收进手中，德拉科眼镜后面的冰蓝眸子快速扫过一行行文字。

书桌左对角的角落里摆着一张有翼沙发椅，黑猫躺在软垫上舔着毛。

秒针滴答滴答地走着，那些挡住哈利视线的文件渐渐被处理掉。不知道是否是什么特殊的魔法，台灯的灯光像是聚光灯一样，在相对昏暗的橘色灯光中点亮德拉科的周身，使得哈利的目光不由自主地注视着德拉科。

工作时一丝不苟的金发还未放下，露出光洁的额头。德拉科的薄唇是漂亮的嫩粉色，此刻轻抿着。白色衬衫的领口微微敞着，露出完美到让任何女性都会为之疯狂又妒忌的皮肤，或许麻瓜童话中形容公主的白皙如雪也不过如此。德拉科动作间隐约还能看见性感的锁骨。哈利这几天见过许多次马尔福办公时的样子，却是第一次见他戴眼镜。金色细框眼镜架在坚挺的鼻梁上，镜片挡住了深邃的冰蓝，平添了一丝禁欲的气息。

不一样的德拉科让哈利一时之间竟有些移不开目光。意识到自己看呆了之后，哈利又猛地舔起肚皮上的毛。半晌，哈利弓着身子愣住了，舌头还伸在嘴外。

我在干嘛？又想吐毛球么？？

哈利翻了个身，在软垫上盘成个球。祖母绿的猫眼转而盯着钟摆左右晃动。

“咕咕——咕——”

就在德拉科将羽毛笔放置到一旁的时候，窗外飞进一只棕色的猫头鹰，丢下一卷杂志又扭了身子飞走了。

这就是搬出马尔福庄园令人不愉快的地方了，时不时就有一些烦人的广告和杂志被随机丢进开着的窗子。好在这发生的次数并不频繁。

不过今天的杂志德拉科还是有兴趣翻一翻。原因就在杂志会动的封面上。

封面男巫的黑发即便是被打理过也显得有几分蓬乱。左手插在口袋里，带起袍子的一侧，右手食指勾开领结，一下子让男巫从西装革履的一本正经变成玩世不恭。含着下巴，嘴角勾起，怕是一万年也不打算换的圆框眼镜低低地挂在圆润的鼻子上，露出的祖母绿眸诱惑地眨了一下。

勾人得要命。

德拉科拧着眉头，薄唇又像晚餐时那样幼稚地抿起。

波特什么时候拍了这么招蜂引蝶的照片？

见马尔福拿着杂志盯着封面看了半天也不放开，哈利好奇的跑过去瞧。看到抛着媚眼的自己，哈利心里一阵无语。

“女性想亲吻的傲罗前十名”——杂志名底下写着本期的头条。

采访是上个月的事了。魔法部的宣传司觉得正确的宣传能增加公众对魔法部的捐赠金，所谓正确的宣传亦可以被理解为适当的福利，所以替傲罗事务司答应了这个女性向杂志的采访和摄影。

对于宣传司有意想把他们塑造成魔法部的偶像这一点哈利并不是很开心，但  
不得不说那天的摄影师是真的有才。他对着相机极不自然地坳了大半天僵硬的造型，脸都要笑僵了，却依旧被同去拍摄的同事嘲笑。拍出的成片却好得可以上封面。他都快要认不出他自己了。

把猫抱进怀里，德拉科撇撇嘴，对黑猫说道：“疤头是贿赂了摄影师，拍得这么招摇。”

“喵喵喵！”我才没有干那种事！

德拉科对自家小黑猫为哈利辩护到现在已经见怪不怪了。但黑猫反驳他，他又能怎么样，自己家的猫还不是得宠着？

一只手抚摸着猫脑袋，德拉科像是在和黑猫说话又像是在自言自语地喃喃：“魔法部在想什么，好好的傲罗推出来当男模？”

还不是魔法部最近经费短缺。尤其是傲罗司，正准备培养一批新人。但愿这种事不会持续下去。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 放少爷自驾游  
> 开个小车~

哈利把脑袋枕在德拉科的臂弯里。

德拉科翻开了那一篇采访，不出意外的，哈利被排在了第一名。

内页上和美女记者交谈的礼貌温和但生疏地笑着的哈利·波特才是德拉科熟悉的人。令德拉科开心的是，面对自己的时候，那人现在已经会把那份生疏丢掉了。

“记者：波特先生，我们的读者非常想知道，大难不死的男孩，救世主，现在女性最想亲吻的傲罗第一名，你理想中的女朋友是什么样的呢？

哈利：呵呵，嗯……我并没有一个特定喜欢的类型。只是……”

哈利依稀记得他被问到这个问题的时候，他脑子里闪过的是一个有着金色长发的马尔福穿着一身洋裙的模样，让他忍不住笑了出来。但不得不说，在他的想象中，马尔福这幅长相，就算是女装也很好看。

“记者：……只是在等对的姑娘？

哈利：是的吧。

记者：真是官方的回答，波特先生，读者想要你最真实的想法。鉴于你单身时间并不短了，这段时间里你都没有遇见过让你心动的女性吗？

哈利：没有，运气不太好。傲罗的工作也挺忙的。这是实话。

记者：所以，我可以理解为你还在等吗？

哈利：可以这么说。

近年来最帅气也是最有成就的傲罗至今还在寻找他命定的淑女。那会是怎样浪漫的邂逅，又会是怎么样的姑娘虏获这位黄金单身汉的心。这可能是任何人，包括正在读着这些文字的你。”

哈利抬头看了看德拉科，没表情的俊脸让哈利摸不准他现在什么想法。

德拉科读完哈利部分的采访，只是挑了挑眉。

姑娘？哼，拿不下波特算我输。

一句魔咒关了灯，德拉科拿着杂志抱着小黑猫往卧室走去。冲了个澡，套上丝绸睡裤躺上床，德拉科惯例带上眼睛拿起他床头柜上的睡前读物。

只是今晚他并不对乌头草的花和叶所能够提供的麻醉镇痛作用感兴趣。每看上那么一两行草药学理论，眼神就忍不住飘到了那本杂志上。

杂志的封面上，女性最想亲吻的傲罗正反复地对他抛着媚眼。

磨了磨牙，德拉科把《深入草药学》第三卷扔到一旁。一只手伸进了被单下的裤裆里，握住了现在还软着的阴茎。眼色深沉地盯着杂志上的男人撸动了两下，手中的物件很快就有了硬度。

“嗯……”脑子里浮现出那个头发蓬乱的那个男人，他的眼，他的眉，他的唇。如果哈利在他面前做出封面上的举动，他能立刻扒了哈利的衣服。

德拉科幻想着哈利光裸的身体，幻想着自己将哈利按在这张床上亲吻，抚摸他的皮肤，与他唇舌纠缠。哈利在他身下颤栗，在他身下勃起，发出可爱又诱人的喘息。

低低地呼出一声呻吟，身体愈发地燥热起来，德拉科加快了手上撸动的速度。

脑海中的哈利对他展开身体，他一个挺身进入哈利，哈利忍不住尖叫着向后弯起身子。狭窄的甬道推挤着他的阴茎，德拉科闷哼一声，加重蹂躏自己下体的力度。

趴在床脚的黑猫看着德拉科将一英寸厚的书抛开，却没有熄灯。被单规律地起伏，马尔福看着那份杂志，皱着眉，喘着气，脸上的神情却是愉悦的。这令哈利一时感到困惑。

接着，某根神经忽然接上了线，哈利一瞬间明白过来，顿时脸上热得像是喝了十杯火焰威士忌。

他在看着我的照片自慰！！！

被单的起伏越来越快，金发的青年喘息的间隙也越来越短。哈利觉得自己该移开视线，离开这个房间，但他却一下都动不了，只是目不转睛地看着面前半裸的男人在他的想象中对他做出各种事情。

德拉科看着封面男巫的绿眸，脑中的他架着哈利的腿，在哈利的身体里激烈地进进出出。漂亮的绿色眼睛被他欺负得水汪汪。阴茎上传来的快感通过尾椎上的神经直达大脑。德拉科仰起头，脖颈的曲线因喉结的移动而变化。

哈利的猫耳比人类更加敏感。角度宽广的耳廓像个收音器，将德拉科粗重的从喉咙里传出的气音清晰地传达到耳膜，敲打哈利的神经。

“哈利——”这可能是哈利所听过对他最性感的呼唤。也是这时，哈利才意识到这个人对自己的欲望。

德拉科一遍遍地重复哈利的名字。每念一遍，哈利的脸就红上一分。更令哈利诧异以及崩溃的是，哈利发现猫咪的下体，随着德拉科一声声低哑的呼唤，也在一点点抬头。

德拉科快速又用力套弄了两下，想象中的自己带着哈利一同攀上了高潮。眼前一阵白光闪过，空气中多了一股淫糜的味道。猫鼻子动了动，熟悉又陌生的气味让哈利害羞地抓着被单，盘成一团。

拧紧的眉头渐渐松开，德拉科就仰头的动作，靠在枕头上，一边喘气一边等着体内的躁动逐渐平息。许久之后，德拉科念了句清洁魔咒，把被单下的一团乱清理干净。

拉掉床头灯，德拉科心情大好地把小黑猫抱进怀里。

“好梦，小疤头。”德拉科亲吻小猫咪的脑袋。

被德拉科的气息包裹的哈利全身僵硬。

德拉科渐渐进入梦境，但对哈利，这是不眠之夜。


	19. Chapter 19

圣芒戈魔法伤病医院，地下魔药研究室。

小号坩埚里的沸水煮着几片手掌大的叶子，上方夹着一个拳头大小的玻璃球体收集着水蒸气，再由球上延伸出来的玻璃滴管将凝结的水珠滴进一旁大号的坩埚内。褐发的女巫一边哼着麻瓜世界流行的歌曲一边将一些红色的粉末撒进大号的坩埚里。

黑猫一早被德拉科送到赫敏的研究室，舔完小碟子里的魔药，就把自己盘在角落里的沙发上，还没有完全从昨晚的震惊中回过神。

赫敏一首曲子差不多哼完，大号坩埚里的液体也逐渐沸腾。熄灭两个坩埚下的火苗，赫敏一挥魔杖，让数个空荡荡的小号坩埚在旁边的桌子上依次排开，将大坩埚内半成品舀进一个个小坩埚里。

“哈利，感觉怎么样？”赫敏看了眼时间，估算着哈利喝掉的魔药的起效时间。

“喵喵。”哈利叫了两声，表示否定。

赫敏轻拧了下眉头，拨了拨头发，意料之中地说道：“好吧，我也没指望一晚上就做出来的药剂能对付这么顽固的魔咒。已经连着喝了三种药剂了，最好停一停。以防止魔药效果在你身体里混合。”见哈利今天兴致不高，赫敏把拼字游戏摆到黑猫面前，“怎么了？”

我发现了一些事，关于马尔福的。

“什么事？不好的事？”赫敏偏了偏头。战争已经过去快十年了，马尔福坐上圣芒戈院长的位置，不止需要高超的治疗能力，更需要足以洗刷掉马尔福家前食死徒恶名的声誉。政治把戏对马尔福来说不是问题。为了其他的这些，马尔福这些年付出的努力是他们铁三角有目共睹的。从最基本的实习治疗师到傲罗的随队急救医生再到圣芒戈，他甚至得到了罗恩的肯定。

如果说马尔福在计划什么能够毁掉这些年的努力，甚至毁掉他在哈利心中的形象，赫敏是不信的。更不要说只要马尔福做出一点出格的事，就会有人等着将他拉下水，送他进阿兹卡班。

黑猫从上一句话中拉出两个字母。

不。

“那么是什么？”

哈利一想到昨晚的景象，脸又烧了起来，半天也没拼一个词。

“哈利？”

哈利磨磨蹭蹭地拼写出一排字：马尔福喜欢我。

“哦，就这？”

黑猫瞪大了眼睛，诧异布满了猫脸。赫敏耸耸肩：“哦，拜托。你一定是最后一个知道的。过去这两年，除了和你把这事挑明，马尔福压根没有在隐藏它。”

……罗恩？

赫敏扬着嘴角，眯了眯眼：“罗恩知道的时候你好像在苏格兰还是威尔士执行任务？至少是一年以前的事情了。”赫敏难得看见一只猫咪惊讶得连嘴都忘了合上的模样。尽管哈利变成了一只猫，但神情却没有变。也难怪马尔福觉得一只猫像哈利了。

哈利抬起后爪，挠了挠耳朵，一边在心里低估：知道他喜欢我和知道他到底多么喜欢我完全是两码事。

为什么没有人告诉我？

褐发的女巫把头发扎起来，走进材料室里：“这是你和马尔福之间的事。”从柜子上找到她要的何首乌，赫敏转了转眼睛，心下想帮马尔福一把，她的声音从里间传了出来，“既然你现在知道了，你在想什么？”

“喵呜？”

“哈利，你住进他家不到一周就知道他的小秘密。他是掌握着你所有的医疗历史的你的主治医师。你当真觉得他不会发现你变成了猫？”

哈利扁扁嘴。他确实在希望马尔福永远不知道这件事。

“你瞧，五年不是一段很短的时间。这还只是我知晓的范围。上帝和梅林都不知道马尔福究竟喜欢你多久了。”赫敏掰了一节何首乌，扔进了其中一个小坩埚里，“他会想要个答案的，当他知道你了解了他的心思之后。”

哈利沉默地趴在地上，心里一团乱。

真难为马尔福这么多年守着一个迟钝的哈利·波特。

赫敏心中长叹，决定再推哈利一下：“按照我近期听到的消息，如果马尔福最近对你有什么表示，我也不会感到意外的。”

“呜？”看向赫敏的猫眼里满是疑惑。

“据我所知，老马尔福想让马尔福和格林格拉斯家的小女儿结婚。他们两家一直有商业上来的往来。”赫敏搅拌着坩埚内的液体，看了眼又趴下的猫，“如果你还是不明白你自己是什么想法，不如想想你对这个消息是什么感受。”赫敏顿了顿，“我的个人意见，他是个不错的选择。”

赫敏没有说错，此时的哈利并没有理清楚自己对马尔福是怎么样的心情。也是在赫敏的提醒下，哈利才开始审视自己的心。

赫敏的消息哈利已经不是第一次听到了。帕金森和扎比尼以及马尔福传说中的未婚妻来找马尔福的那一天，哈利就知道了这件事。

对“马尔福要结婚了”这个消息什么感受？

想到马尔福穿着一身白，和那天见过的那个老实说非常可爱的金发女人结婚，哈利感觉自己的胸前像是被塞满了棉花，堵得他喘不过气。他还能说格林格拉斯小姐“老实说非常可爱”的唯一理由是他知道马尔福并没有要和她结婚，也没有这个意愿。

我不对“马尔福要结婚”的消息感到高兴，他们来访的那天我就这么觉得了。

哈利盯着自己的尾巴。它像是不受自己控制的另一个生物，有规律地摇摆着。

要是罗恩告诉我他要和赫敏办婚礼了，或者我的队员告诉我他要结婚了，我会很开心，因为他们是我的朋友。我不对“马尔福要结婚”的消息感到高兴，所以，我并没有把马尔福当做朋友来看。

明白了这一点，哈利的心脏像一只被魔术师掐着耳朵的雄兔，扑腾个不停。

剥去这一层朋友的外皮，哈利自己都不知晓的欲望猛然地暴露出来。堵在他心里的难受情绪去掉名为朋友的羊皮，一瞬间就合理了。那是失去一个人的失落，对抢走那个人的人的妒忌，以及再也不会有这个人的不安。

他是从什么时候开始，会因为马尔福有这种情绪的？是从他闲暇时候会去找他喝酒的时候？还是从他受伤之后不想看见马尔福不想被他骂的时候？还是和金妮分手之后？

在金妮之后，他再也没有过女朋友。

唔……现在这个不重要。重要的是，这种感觉，可以叫做喜欢吧？胃里像是有一千只蝴蝶在飞，心脏还在狂跳。

再想到昨晚的德拉科，哈利脸上不再是纯粹的羞赧。脸上的绯红多了一份兴奋和窃喜。

那是马尔福也喜欢他的证据。这和马尔福对着猫咪，对着一张照片说喜欢他不一样，是更加纯粹，更加直白，更加原始深刻地想要他的欲望。

尾巴晃动得轻快而愉悦。

马尔福喜欢我。

这一事实在哈利的认知里达到了一个新高度。

哈利·波特也喜欢德拉科·马尔福。

赫敏调制着第三锅魔药，嘴角上扬。

马尔福欠我一杯酒。


	20. Chapter 20

格兰杰对我的猫做了什么？

自打周二从赫敏那接回了小黑猫并莫名其妙地被要求要请她喝酒，德拉科就发现自家的小宠物对自己格外地亲近。

手中的羽毛笔忍不住停了下来，德拉科低头看着他腿上小毛球。他的另一只手正被黑猫整个抱住，动弹不得，而让他掌心发热的罪魁祸首正在打他午后三点的盹儿，惬意的小呼噜像是他的专属白噪音一样令他放松。

他的猫总是在下午三点左右开始犯困。过去几天里，小疤头总是在这个时候自觉地爬上他的腿。早上出门的时候也会紧紧地跟着，到了圣芒戈之后，也不急着往外跑，就在办公室里陪着他工作。当他离开办公室时，黑猫就在办公室里等着。德拉科一推门进来就看到一只猫蹲坐在地上冲他喵喵叫，好像在撒娇一般地埋怨他离开太久。

这是开始信任我的意思？

有个小东西在等他回来的感觉很好。

睡梦中的小黑猫抖了抖耳朵，翻了个身，德拉科勾起嘴角。

不管格兰杰做了什么，为这个请她喝一杯也不错。

时间快要到四点的时候，德拉科掐着点给时钟一个静音咒。猫咪的睡眠很浅，浅到一点细小的动静都能把他吵醒。可惜，黑猫还是被接下来的动静吵醒了。

“德拉科。”院长办公室的门突然被打开，长相可爱的金发女人走了进来。

“利亚。”

“不打扰吧？”

德拉科低头看了眼已经醒了红着眼睛正在揉脸的猫，对阿斯托利亚微微笑：“不，进来吧。”

阿斯托利亚不客气地坐在德拉科桌前的单人沙发上，自顾自地让一旁的茶具给自己倒了茶：“卢修斯叔叔和茜茜阿姨已经回去了。我刚刚把他们送走，顺路过来告诉你一声。”

“他们放弃了？”德拉科颇感意外。自从德拉科表示了他并没有和阿斯托利亚结婚的意愿，过去的几周老马尔福夫妇一直在试图给儿子找女朋友，迫使不堪其扰的德拉科搬出了马尔福庄园。

阿斯托利亚往杯子里倒了些奶和糖：“你真是忙得忘了日子。他们可不是放弃了才离开，是不得不离开。马上就满一个月了，”

尽管纳西莎在伏地魔面前撒谎的行为救了哈利一命，可这并不足以让魔法部放过马尔福家。上缴了大量的财产之后，老马尔福夫妇也被勒令不得回到英国。德拉科作为傲罗随行医疗师的勋章，最终被他换成了父母每年在英国境内逗留一个月的许可。

今年老马尔福夫妇本想与格林格拉斯家完成婚约，谁知道德拉科却说他并不想和利亚结婚，而阿斯托利亚也跟着表示她也只把德拉科当兄长一样地喜欢。见儿子多年都没有交女朋友的老马尔福夫妇一下子就急了，立刻开始寻找其他纯血贵族家的女儿。因为德拉科近几年的声誉一向很好，还真的有不少人对他倾心。

“所以他们还没放弃吗？”德拉科头疼地扶着额头。他承认这些年一直拿与利亚的婚约做父母面前的挡箭牌，但阿斯托利亚也在做同样的事情。

“茜茜阿姨真的很担心你一个人的。”阿斯托利亚拌着她的奶茶，“我知道她在想什么，毕竟，有的时候连我都觉得马尔福庄园空得让人害怕。”

德拉科给蹲在他腿上的猫的顺了顺毛：“利亚，我没有什么需要让人担心的。”

感受到德拉科的视线，满脸困意的哈利抬头看了眼德拉科，晕晕乎乎的他并没有听明白两人的对话，只觉得人类的说话声扰人清梦。爪子抱住耳朵，黑猫翻了个身，又要睡过去。

阿斯托利亚不置可否地咧了咧嘴：“要茜茜阿姨放弃最好的办法就是告诉他们你喜欢波特先生。”

“父亲会每天给我寄一封吼叫信的。”说着，德拉科拉了拉他的袖口。

德拉科的借口让阿斯托利亚觉得好笑：“德拉科，这个理由找得太蹩脚了。不准你说我说得不对。”

低头看着他的猫睡得香甜，德拉科没有说话。

“你在让一个糟糕的纹身毁了你的生活。”阿斯托利亚放下茶杯，“我认识你太久了也太了解你了，我知道你在想什么。食死徒和救世主是没有结果的。你害死了院长和校长，还有大战里那么多人。救世主不该和个食死徒在一起。所以你从来没有追他的举动。你这么些年做了这么多，都不过是为了离他近一点。但你真的就打算就这么看着看他一辈子？”

带着几分凄凉地扯了扯嘴角，德拉科苦笑：“有什么不好。”

阿斯托利亚生气地板起脸：“德拉科·马尔福，你这个胆小鬼，为什么要在意无关紧要的人怎么想？重要的难道不是波特怎么想吗？”

德拉科沉默着。

就像阿斯托利亚说的一样，他是个胆小鬼。他不敢追哈利·波特，因为他害怕这一层窗户纸被捅破，哈利厌恶他，或是觉得尴尬，他们两个之间的友好顷刻消失。他也觉得自己不配。现在的他所有的地位，所有的努力不代表过去的事没有发生过。他依旧是德拉科·马尔福，那个给食死徒打开了通道，开始了那场战役的，害死了斯内普和邓布利多的不识对错的人。

这样的人要怎么站在救世主身边？能与他以朋友相称已经是长久以来的梦想的实现，他有什么资格去探究哈利对他这龌龊的心思怎么想？

对他来说，维持现状，就够了。

黑猫闭着眼，翻了个身，将抚摸他的大掌又一次抱进怀里。


	21. Chapter 21

送走阿斯托利亚，德拉科在结束这一天的工作之前得到了两份意料之外的研究报告。

其中一个是来自赫敏的，一份羊皮纸上密密麻麻地写着数种配方，每种配方底下记录着赫敏的想法。大多数的配方还在测试中，所以没有附上魔药的试验品。

赫敏的速度要比德拉科预料得还要快，本以为至少下周才会拿到这份初始报告，却没想到周末之前就拿在了手中。并不是他的发迹线现在需要拯救，但见到他父亲日益稀薄的头发，德拉科也忍不住有些担心。

另一个份报告来自研究部的部长。连着研究报告一起送来的是一个印着圣芒戈标志的小铁盒子，里面装有数支没有标志但长得一模一样的试管。报告上写着的是通用反变形魔药试作品的第三次调整的配方和测试结果。

德拉科拧着眉头。上一次收到这样完整的报告大约是五个月前。上周还无法给出一个令人勉强接受的答复，这周就已经有调试好的药剂。这只能说明两个可能性：一，这份报告是紧急赶出来的，二，这份报告是早就准备好的。第一种可能性下做出的报告必定是入不了眼的垃圾，毕竟一周内能有突破的可能性太小不考虑；第二种可能性则说明研究部里有人在拖延时间。

无论是哪一种情况，都很令他不快。

时钟敲了几下，他的小黑猫自动跳下了椅子，无声无息地走到壁炉旁，一边勾着尾巴，一边等他。

德拉科微微笑，决定晚饭后再仔细研究两份报告。

哈利被德拉科揣在袍子里回了家。德拉科将圣芒戈的院长袍子挂在钩子上，在酒柜前给自己倒了一杯爱尔兰威士忌。还没有到晚餐时间，他们还有些时间可以消磨。

黑猫看着德拉科从柜子里拉出了一个方形的木盒放在茶几上，魔杖一挥，方盒子就被放大了。刹那之间，一人一猫被喧闹激烈的魁地奇球场所包围，一只球队骑着扫帚，从他们的上方带过一阵风。

“英国魁地奇半决赛！爱尔兰对苏格兰！”解说员的声音震耳欲聋。

哈利忽然反应过来那个木盒子是上个月英国魁地奇联合总会刚刚开始贩卖的比赛记录再现箱。以前要再看过去的比赛只能买单场比赛的记录，再放进家用的投影器里。但有了这个盒子，就能身临其境地看到大联盟往届任意一场赛事。当然，价格也昂贵得要命，顶得上他一年的工资。

猫眼看了看德拉科。金发的男人晃着酒杯，让酒液中的香气进入鼻腔。

爱尔兰对苏格兰的半决赛是哈利与德拉科一起看的最后一场比赛。他们错过了决赛，因为哈利不得不去出任务，为此哈利郁闷了一小阵。

“你会看到的。”哈利记得德拉科一边吻着酒杯将茶色的酒液抿进嘴里一边轻声说的话语。

他的意思是我想看就得去找他？万恶的白貂。

哈利心里吐槽着德拉科的时候，完全忘了自己古灵阁里的金币足够买上几十个再现箱。

半决赛是一场时间短暂到堪称罕见的比赛。爱尔兰队在十五分钟内进了三球，苏格兰队的守门员几乎被游走球撞下扫帚。爱尔兰对本来正在势头上，苏格兰队找球手却敏捷地看到并捉住正要飞出球场的金色飞贼，一举结束比赛。

德拉科摸了摸下巴。

波特任务还没结束嘛？希望不是那种几个礼拜那么长的任务。

本以为德拉科会连着将决赛看完，没想到德拉科直接收了盒子。哈利有些失望地看着德拉科翻看他拿回来的报告。

“喵呜~”放决赛吧~

德拉科听到猫叫，目光没有离开赫敏的魔药配方，只是伸出一只手抚摸着黑猫的小脑袋。

黑猫蹭着德拉科的手掌，踩了踩德拉科的腰：“喵呜 ~”

小猫的动作终于吸引了德拉科的注意力，但也只是一瞬间。德拉科只是瞥了一眼黑猫，又思索起何首乌的用量。

“喵呜——”哈利不断地踩着德拉科的腰。

“别闹。”德拉科的声音里满是随意的敷衍。

这个配方似乎很有意思，一会儿可以试试。

“嗷呜！”黑猫叫的越来越大声，翻了个身，露出小肚皮，软乎乎的肉垫依旧推着德拉科的腰部。

德拉科抬手拍了小黑猫的屁股一下，手掌和皮毛之间发出一声轻微的闷响：“哈利，别撒娇。”

德拉科的声音消失在客厅里，一人一猫都愣住了。

哈利的脸上闪过一丝诧异，紧接着让脸上冷静下来，但心脏仍然在慌张地跳动。

他发现我了？怎么发现的？他不是以为我是猫吗？

另一边，德拉科无奈地摁着额头。

小疤头真的是和波特太像了。至少，屁股上小小的拍打能让迷你疤头安静下来。

德拉科把报告放下，举起黑猫，让它绿色的猫眼与自己灰蓝色的眼睛平视。

德拉科勾起嘴角：“好吧，你这个贪吃的小坏蛋。我们吃饭去吧。”

嗯？平安过关？


	22. Chapter 22

心思放在魔药配方上的德拉科晚饭解决得十分迅速，留下还没吃完的哈利就走进他的魔药室。

这栋房子只是德拉科临时搬出来住的小别墅，虽说是魔药室，德拉科也只是清理出次卧，摆上了放常用材料的架子和一张摆放着各种坩埚和器具的桌子。

将坩埚点上火，德拉科看着配方，挥动魔杖，架子上的材料一样样飞上桌面。

火蜥蜴鳞片的粉末半盎司，媚娃的头发两英寸，凯尔比的指甲一片，树精灵的生命之水与半天河各三盎司，何首乌根三只。

召唤来家养小精灵，让他们从庄园里取来缺少的材料，德拉科将步骤默记在心里，即使从未做过这副魔药，也不慌不忙地依次执行。

哈利的晚餐是拌了土豆和胡萝卜的鸡肉糜。猫的舌头一点一点将肉末卷进嘴里，费了不少时间才把食物吃掉，露出空盘子上粉红色猫爪的图案。

想不到马尔福还会买这种图案的盘子。

哈利舔湿自己的爪子一遍又一遍往脸上蹭去。一面洗脸，心里一面还惦记着没看到的决赛，哈利不甘心地决定去骚扰德拉科。

从没关紧的门缝里挤进魔药室里，哈利跃上沙发椅，清楚地看见了德拉科的动作。

上学的时候他就知道德拉科的成绩很好，尤其是魔药学，毕竟是备受斯内普疼爱的学生。不过，学生时代的幼稚斗争让哈利没注意过德拉科在魔药课上的样子。

坩埚下的火光跳跃，在白得透明的皮肤上留下金发的影子。德拉科神情专注地看着翻腾的坩埚，像果冻一般的薄唇不自觉地轻抿。修长的手指行云流水地将各种材料加入坩埚中的动作里有一种从容不迫的优雅，像吸引飞蛾的烛火，吸引着哈利的目光。

“喵呜~”哈利叫出声。沉浸在火蜥蜴鳞片与媚娃的头发的反应中的德拉科仿佛听不见一样，连个眼神也没有给。

哈利坚持不懈地喵喵叫。猫叫反复敲打德拉科的耳膜，基于人类的本能，这甜美但高频率的动静惹得他心烦。

小疤头今天怎么这么爱叫？

德拉科把坩埚内的液体逆时针搅拌了三圈，脑海里并不能对小疤头反常给出一个答案。

“嗷呜——”

猫叫一响，德拉科太阳穴上的一根神经随之一跳。魔杖一指，世界清静。

黑猫暴躁地一下下张着嘴，但没有任何声音传出来。德拉科得意的笑让哈利想起一年级他把纳威的记忆球扔出去的时候。德拉科再次把他的注意力放回他的生发魔药。黄褐色的液体慢慢地冒着气泡，略显黏稠。

配方下的娟秀笔迹写着一行字：完成的药剂是原液，实际使用时应兑水后涂抹。效果似乎不稳定，应该与树精灵的生命之水的纯净程度有关。

我的生命之水是提纯过的，效果应该比格兰杰的更好。那这一锅具体要用多少水稀释得另外实验了。

被吓了禁声咒的哈利气急败坏地跳上桌面，自知叫不出声，于是哈利直接咬上德拉科的衣袖，把他往外扯。

“小疤头，你在闹什么？”德拉科揉了揉黑猫的脑袋，他打死也想不到一只猫想要的是看魁地奇决赛。

黑猫发不出声，只能一个劲地拽着德拉科的袖子。德拉科打了个响指，熄灭坩埚下的火，以防止黑猫几乎要掉进火里的尾巴起火。但这并没有防止意外的发生。

最后一波余热从坩埚底部上升，将还在翻腾的液体泼出坩埚，准确无误地在黑猫的皮毛上砸成一朵花。

尽管有一层毛发的阻隔，但依旧无法阻挡足以烫伤的温度传达到皮肤，痛觉通过神经直达大脑。哈利被烫得在空中扭动身子翻了个身，尾巴炸开。除了黑猫落回桌面并满桌子打滚的物理声响，整个画面是安静无声的，但光是看这幅模样就能想象到凄惨的猫叫。

德拉科挥了挥魔杖，把一道治愈咒丢到哈利身上。等黑猫终于冷静地坐下来的时候，那一小滩魔药已经分散到了全身乱七八糟的毛发上。 德拉科头疼地理了理头发。

这不是清洁咒就能解决的了，这锅是原液啊。要是效果按格兰杰说的那么好……

一想到明天早餐床上可能多出一只黑色的像潘西披肩的头发一样的长毛怪蜷在他的身边，德拉科就一阵恶心。趁黑猫还没有开始给自己舔毛，德拉科二话不说地给他来了一个石化咒，将猫抱进浴室。


	23. Chapter 23

等德拉科终于把哈利从浴室里放出来并解开他身上的禁声咒，哈利已经气炸了。背上的毛一根根立起，黑色的尾巴也炸得像松鼠尾巴一样蓬松。德拉科颇为无奈，给自己一个烘干咒把自己身上的水蒸发，蹲下身想安抚一下愤怒的小疤头，却被一爪子拍开，并附赠了一个威吓的吼叫。

“给你洗澡你这么生气，那你还调皮。”德拉科好笑地以迅雷不及掩耳之势在小黑猫的脑袋上弹了一个脑崩儿。无视他抗议的吼叫，德拉科拿起文件回到了办公室。

把赫敏的报告放到一旁，德拉科看起了研究部部长的报告。

仔细地看了几页，报告并不想德拉科的预想那样是临时赶出来的垃圾。超乎德拉科的想象，署名研究部长的报告里的猜想与实验步骤显然是通过了长时间的反复测试。虽然依旧不是百分之百稳定，可以用于圣芒戈日常治疗中的完成品，但也是出色的试验品。

德拉科拧着眉头，从盒子里抽出一支装着褐黄色的试管，在指尖转了个圈。

研究部长上周面对自己时，那副慌张硬撑的模样一点也不像可以整理出这份报告的样子。

自从研究部长上任以来，确实研究过一些成效不错的魔药与魔咒，但自从去年通用反变形魔药的提案以来，他就没有提交过有意义的进度报告。这份出色的报告就显得无比可疑。

有必要调查一下研究部。

注意力全部放在工作里的德拉科没注意到一只气鼓鼓的黑猫蹲在他的文件后面，尾巴不耐烦地摇动。

变成猫之后，猫所讨厌的一切哈利也不喜欢。但哈利没有注意到的是，他因为猫的本能而直观感受到的情绪也被放大。以人的思维，哈利并不是不能理解德拉科的举动，但他就是感到一阵火大。

禁我声，害我烫伤，把我弄得一身湿，还摸我的屁股。我和这只白貂没完！

哈利瞥见被德拉科压住的羊皮纸上有赫敏的名字。好奇地歪着身子偏过头，哈利在德拉科手指间读到了生发魔药几个字。几乎是立刻，哈利就想起那天在赫敏的研究室里德拉科与赫敏的对话。

‘我下个月就把生发魔药的试验品交给你？’

‘月底我就要看见魔药。’

哈利看了看德拉科手中把玩着的褐黄色药剂，又瞧了瞧桌沿边装着更多试管的盒子。

原来马尔福刚才做的黄黄的是生发魔药。

猫咪特有的大眼睛滴溜溜地转了一圈，哈利心里披着斯莱特林袍子的小恶魔默默地贼兮兮地生出一计。

明目张胆地在桌上走了两步也没见德拉科有什么反应，黑色的小恶魔摇起尾巴。

等着变秃吧白貂！

小屁股左右晃动，后腿用力一蹬，黑猫把盒子撞下了桌子。铁盒在作用力下飞了出去，德拉科伸出手想要抓住，却只握住了盒子的底部。试管在空中自由转体，薄薄的玻璃试管壁在地面上碎开，混在药剂里，变成一团乱。

“疤头！”

德拉科的声音像是惊雷一样炸开。黑猫立即蹿下书桌，如同一道黑色的闪电一样逃离书房。留下一串猫爪印，从破碎的药剂里蜿蜒而去。德拉科看着黑色的小身影消失在门外，无奈地摇头。抽出魔杖把一片狼藉恢复如初，德拉科把报告收了起来。

德拉科找到闯祸的小毛团的时候，哈利早已把身上沾到的魔药舔干净了。德拉科抓起奋力反抗的黑猫的后脖子，狠狠地在他的小屁股上打了两下。大掌与皮毛之间发出“啪啪”的闷响。

“不许再皮了。”德拉科把黑猫举到眼前，声音严肃。

“喵！”哈利长牙舞爪地挣扎。

没有听懂一只猫的抗议，德拉科把黑猫放下，看着黑猫走进卧室里，心里不去纠结为什么他家的猫这么调皮，而是思考另一个问题。

小疤头把魔药舔进肚子里了，但是反变形魔药……对一只普通的猫无效吧？

窗外的天色逐渐暗淡，露出点点星光。白日里从远处传来满是人气的城镇声响渐渐散去，将世界交给夜间的生灵。虫鸣渐响，与风拂过树叶的声响交织成夜晚独有的静谧乐章。

时间渐晚，连草丛里不知名的虫子都安静下来。浴室里的水声还在响。黑猫伸长了前爪撅起屁股，在铺着丝绒被的国王尺寸大床上肆意拉伸着脊椎。脑袋一歪，随心所欲地在床上打了个滚，咧着嘴露出尖牙打个大哈欠。半开的窗里漏进来的风吹得哈利抖了抖毛，一个翻身钻进被子里，完全没有这是另一个的床的自觉。

浴室的水声停了一阵子德拉科才赤裸着上身拿毛巾揉着头发从浴室里出来。德拉科立刻就看见他舒服的丝绒被鼓起一个小鼓包，不用想就知道是今天格外淘气的小疤头。果不其然，掀开被子就看到一双比绿宝石更闪亮的猫眼直愣愣地对上他。

德拉科给自己的头发上丢了一个烘干咒，在哈利的旁边躺了下来。哈利犯困地打了个哈欠，往德拉科这个热源贴去。腰腹上传来的温暖又毛绒绒而略微有些发痒的感觉，德拉科勾了勾嘴角，忍不住跟着打了个呵欠。

熄掉灯，被子被拉上，在一片暖意与黑暗包裹下，浓重的困意卷席了哈利的双眼。在德拉科的身边调整了一个舒服的姿势，哈利纵容自己掉进梦境里。

一手侧身搂住猫，德拉科调整了枕头的高度。怀里的猫已经发出了舒适的呼噜声。

“晚安，小疤头。”

“喵~”细软绵长的猫叫从被窝里传出，因为被子的阻挡而几乎微不可闻。但德拉科心底某处依旧让这柔软的叫声叫得暖呼呼的。德拉科控制不住嘴角的笑意，合上了眼睛。

时针不紧不慢地绕了几圈。

德拉科做了一个梦。

身边的床位因为重量而凹陷了下去，带给德拉科片刻的失重感，不是小疤头这个五千克都不到的小家伙，而是毫无防备地沉睡的哈利。早晨吹进来的风还带着夜晚的寒意。哈利为了从他身上汲取暖意，不由自主地将他揉得更紧。哈利的脸埋在他的肩上，无意识地转了转脸。哈利的呼吸温热，蓬乱黑发在他的皮肤上留下的触感惊人地与小疤头柔软的毛发相似。

哈利睡在我身边什么的，真是个美好又遥不可及的梦。

多年的习惯让德拉科即使在周末也会按时早起。天边泛白的时候德拉科就已经进入半梦半醒的状态。

波特还没有回来吗？去问问格兰杰知道些什么吧。

横在德拉科腰上的重量动了动。

上周给小疤头买的猫用品还堆在那，搬到地下室去吧。爸妈回去了，也可以搬回庄园去了。不过频繁地换环境好像对猫不太好？但是小疤头不会有什么问题吧？

软绵绵的头发蹭着德拉科的脖子，睡梦中的哈利习惯性地像小猫一样对德拉科撒着娇。

等等，我肩上的是小疤头，那我腰上的是什么？

德拉科猛然睁开眼，翻下床条件反射地抓起床头的魔杖对准还在床上的另一个生物。一句石化咒还在喉咙里，灰蓝色的眼眸骤然放大，进入了瞳孔地震模式。

床上的人他再熟悉不过了。

这个头上有疤的黑头发不就是为了工作放了他鸽子这次任务长得基本确定圣芒戈病房预约的鲁莽的格兰芬多救世主哈利·波特本哈吗？！

这个人不该是在执行什么无法接收外界联络的任务吗？

为什么会带着猫耳睡在我的床上啊？！

还没穿衣服！

“嗯——”还在睡的哈利突然失去了热源，把被子全部卷到身上团成一个被子球。旁边的位置还有德拉科留下的体温，哈利朝着温暖的地方拱去，头顶的黑色猫耳可爱地抖了两下。

德拉科脑中的头脑风暴还没停息，反而越刮越凶几乎要当机的关头，床上的疑似有情趣cosplay癖好——德拉科·马尔福头脑风暴的脑补——的人几乎是在数秒之间长出了一身黑毛，身体也一起缩小。被子球扁了下去，躺在那里的人一下子变成了他家睡得四仰八叉放飞姿势的小疤头。

……

德拉科放下了他的魔杖。

金发的男人确实想过这其实是来自那些想要把他拉下院长位置，甚至是至今对马尔福或是他本人怀有恶意的人的某种攻击或是阴谋。但一秒钟之内这个想法就被他排除了。

要拿哈利波特来对他造成任何意义上的伤害得首先知道他对哈利的念头，而德拉科知道除了熟知他们两人的朋友之外，没有人知道这件事。哪怕是知道这件事，一个睡在他床上还带着猫耳的救世主，这个人得是多么了解他的癖好啊？喜欢黑猫这件事连他的朋友们都不是很清楚。

所以在德拉科马尔福的床上变成人又变成猫的是货真价实的哈利波特。大致是昨天晚上吃了反变形魔药所以变回了人，因为服用的剂量太小所以又变回了猫。

鉴于我是在圣芒戈捡到的疤头，那就有可能那时候波特是去找治疗师的。

至于波特为什么变成了猫，还在我家住了一周什么都不说，我想格兰杰会很清楚的。


	24. Chapter 24

哈利醒过来已经是一个小时之后的事情了。

睡梦中突然地被抄起，然后不由分说地被抹着魔药的手摸遍了全身的毛，哈利此时就顶着一身半干不干黏黏糊糊乱七八糟的毛发蹲在床上，一脸不爽的表情瞪着坐在对面的罪魁祸首。

这是什么魔药？昨天的生发魔药？

不高兴的猫脸拉得老长。本该会对此画面觉得可爱并掏出逗猫棒的德拉科此时一点愉快的意思都没有，只是冷着一张脸交叉着双腿一味地和床上的黑猫对视，手指像在计时一样规律地敲击着桌面。

卧室里充满了一种诡异的安静。

从愤怒到疑惑再到心里发毛的哈利先受不了这种气氛，跳下床想离开这个房间，却被德拉科一句魔咒拉回了床上。如此反复了三次，哈利放弃了，只能老老实实地背对德拉科卧着，假装那个一脸凶相的金毛白貂不存在。

不知道马尔福今天抽什么风。

马尔福似乎并没有要给他梳毛整理的打算，哈利无聊地舔起了自己的毛。

没一会儿，舌头的倒刺还扎在毛发里，哈利震惊地看着自己的爪子扭曲地变长。他能够清楚地感受到皮肤在生长骨头在拉伸。黑色的毛毛也缩进皮肤了。没了一层厚实猫毛的庇护，光裸的身躯感到了一阵凉意。

哈利翻了翻自己长着人类手指的双手，握成拳头再放开，有些不敢相信自己居然变回来了。

“波特。”冰冷却带着火气的声音在耳边炸开，德拉科生气时特有的声线让哈利忍不住抖了一下，“需要我用飞来咒帮你找一下吗？”

“……找…找什么？”哈利结巴。

“你的脑子。”德拉科拉开衣柜，拉出一条睡袍扔到哈利的身上，“在我家装猫一个星期，你的脑子是掉在任务里了吧。”

哈利条件反射地翻过身，直觉要反驳，但一对上德拉科灰蓝色的眸子，那一股子劲儿突然就散了下去。披上蚕丝的浴袍，哈利在床上盘起腿。一想到这周的种种，哈利忽然胆肥了，忍不住笑起来：“被你骂怕了。”

哈利脸上的笑容并不能德拉科消气。他抱着双臂，居高领下地看着正在系腰带的哈利：“别把你没智商的理由归结到我身上。”

“我是准备去看治疗师的啊。是你半道绑架了我。”深知德拉科此时的坏脾气是对他的担心，哈利对他们俩此刻的斗嘴行为感到无比的有趣。

“这可真是我的失礼，是我忘了你某天通知过我你是个阿尼马格斯？你不说我要怎么天杀地知道你变成了猫？还是我的猫！”

“赫敏立刻就知道了！”这是谎话，他在赫敏身边拼命地让猫叫听起来像“赫敏”，硬是叫了半个小时才让赫敏起了疑心。

德拉科一想到哈利有事没事会往赫敏的研究室跑，更加火大：“受伤第一反应不是去找治疗师，而是研究员？嗯？波特，圣芒戈最近新来了一个专门研究脑部的治疗师，我建议你去尝试一个疗程。哦，不，我错了，首先需要做的是先把你的脑子找回来。”

哈利凝眸在德拉科一张一合的的唇上，心想这个人的嘴长得真是好看，可惜老和他吵。

“好了好了，我这不是没事吗。”哈利站了起来，笑眯眯地站到德拉科面前。

“有些魔咒是——”

德拉科的话被哈利的唇堵在了喉咙里。

从麻瓜童话到巫师世界都流传着一句话：爱是最强大的魔法。

可不是么。

只需要一个吻就可以让圣芒戈魔法伤病医院院长在原地大脑当机。

矮他小半个头的救世主也不知道是听烦了还是被果冻似的薄唇勾引了，一抬下巴往前一靠嘴微张就衔住了院长先生的下唇。哈利如同在品尝一杯甜酒一样轻抿，一双眼睛带着愉悦的笑意。

虽然早上被他吵醒的格兰杰已经提醒了他哈利知道他的心思的事，德拉科也意识到自己对着还是一只猫的哈利表明过心意，但是看见小疤头真的在他眼前变回了人，德拉科就已经生气地暂时把这件事抛到脑后了。

德拉科并不害怕哈利发现这件事，因为他并没有在哈利面前隐藏这件事——当然，哈利迟钝没有发现完全是另一回事——但他也没想过再进一步。也思考过哈利就此疏远他的可能性，但基于哈利还是作为一只猫也没有远离他，德拉科还是对他们俩的朋友关系抱有希望。对于他来说，他能够以一个朋友的身份与哈利有所交集，与他喝酒吐槽，已经足够了。因此，即使哈利知道，他也不打算再做些什么。

只是，德拉科似乎从没有想过，如果哈利主动了，他会怎么做。

不满足于仅是双唇触碰的哈利扣住德拉科的脖子，微微张开嘴，错开德拉科的双唇，灵巧地进入他的口腔。绿眸中倒映着德拉科的错愕，哈利更加地深入。神识出游的德拉科被哈利轻而易举地撬开牙关，寻找他软滑的舌，试探性地舔弄。

被哈利攻入城池的德拉科半晌终于回神，扣住哈利的腰让他与自己贴得更近。夺回主权，与哈利的挑逗不同，德拉科的吻带着一种更侵略性的渴望，仿佛要将这个绿眼睛的人吞进肚里一样与他纠缠。一步步向前，德拉科的手指插入哈利的发间，托住哈利的头，不让他逃开。德拉科连呼吸的间隙都不愿意给，吮吸哈利的唇舌，犹如一个沙漠中行者终于找到救命的甘露，无比珍贵的同时忍不住贪婪地索取。

意乱情迷还有些缺氧的哈利感觉到自己的膝盖后面抵上了什么东西，下一秒就感受到一小阵失重，被德拉科摁在了床上。

对于他们从直立到躺倒这两个姿势的变换竟然没有打断这个吻这点，哈利心里闪过一瞬间的诧异，但这随机就因德拉科掠夺式的进攻而被抛到脑后。哈利闭上眼，放软了下来，任由身上的人汲取。渐渐地，理智回笼的德拉科慢了下来。深深探进，与哈利的软舌缠在一处，又舍不得冷落他的唇，含住细细舔舐。

不舍地在已经有些红肿的唇瓣上轻啄了两下，德拉科抿着薄唇看着身下穿着他的绿色睡袍的家伙。

“波特。”传进哈利耳朵里的声音夹杂了一丝低哑，德拉科平缓了一下呼吸，“你这是做什么。”

哈利挑高一边的眉毛，满是一副“你认真的？”的表情：“都这样了你还用问？”

德拉科咬着牙不说话，早先因为这个吻而飞到九霄云外的思绪也重新上线。

或许是他无聊的自卑心理，德拉科从来没有思考过这种情况会发生。即使现在这个状况确实地发生在了他的眼前，他也不觉得自己有资格以恋人的身份站在哈利的身边。德拉科心底某处仍觉得去不掉的那个印记是肮脏的。进入傲罗队伍，在贵族圈子里社交，坐上圣芒戈院长的位置，其他什么事都可以，但独独哈利，他舍不得用这个丑陋的印记去玷污。

空气安静了两秒，装了一周猫但依旧是个傲罗的哈利眯了眯眼，一个巧劲翻身，反压住德拉科，然后在德拉科惊愕的眼神中开口：“马尔福，我能听见你在思考的声音，给我停下。”

见德拉科张了张嘴，哈利立刻继续说道：“我喜欢你，我知道你也喜欢我。别不承认，你自己说的。”

“……”我没有打算否认。

德拉科无奈之余，为哈利亲口说出喜欢他的字眼而开心。

“其他那些乱七八糟的，我都不在乎。”在圣芒戈的办公室里，从阿斯托利亚与德拉科的对话中，哈利已经大致了解了德拉科此时脑中在想什么。

“可我在乎。”德拉科看着哈利，早晨的阳光洒在了蚕丝浴袍上，让哈利看起来像是在发光，“预言家日报会抓着这个不放的。你不该因为我有污点。”

“去他的预言家日报。我凭什么得按他们的意见走？”哈利把双臂交叉在胸前，“你又算哪门子的污点？”

德拉科晃了晃他的手臂：“我是个食死徒，还记得吗？”时不时他也能登上预言家日报，但常常是以“食死徒”的形式，例如“食死徒担任圣芒戈院长”，预言家日报的记者似乎从来都不愿意让他忘记这一点。

“我没记错我还站在审判厅里为你作证，证明你是你是邓布利多计划中的一份子？”

德拉科皱起了眉头：“依旧是我修了那个该死的柜子，是我打开了大战的门，是我害死了战争中的人。”

“你这算什么？拼命证明你是个食死徒？抱歉，你想进阿兹卡班，我可没有那个意愿让你进。”德拉科还想说什么，哈利却召唤来了德拉科的魔杖，甩手给他一个禁声咒，这根一度属于他的魔杖他用着可顺手了，“听着，就算你从来没存在过，伏地魔也能找着别的法子进入霍格沃茨。害死了战争中的人？可别扯了，那是战争，没有人员伤亡只是一个美好的愿望，喝了福灵剂都没用的。邓布利多教授一直计划着慷慨赴死，斯内普教授也是同意接受这一重任，我想，从我母亲过世的那天起，他或许就没想活得比伏地魔长。”

“那个时候的我站在你的立场上，我怕是也不会做的更好了。”哈利拉开他的袖子，抚摸着那个黑色的印记，想起一些人，哈利弯了弯嘴角，“它确实发生过，但现在它只是一段历史。它不是污点，德拉科，你更不是我的污点。”

灰蓝色的眸子闪烁，鼻尖涌上来的一股酸意让德拉科不住地蹙眉。

哈利解开禁声咒：“你还有什么糟心的蠢念头？”

德拉科摇摇头。

哈利裂开嘴笑了。


	25. Chapter 25

“啊，还好我没把我们家之间的飞路网关掉。”洗完澡的哈利只在腰间挂着条浴巾。德拉科坐在哈利的床上，由相册里抬头，看着他的新任男友。

有飞路网链接的不是德拉科的小别墅，而是马尔福庄园，两处的链接是一次忙于工作的哈利给来家里拿东西的德拉科连上的。两人用马尔福庄园做中转站，到了格里莫广场12号。

年迈的家养小精灵几年前过世了，一个星期没有人住的屋子落满灰尘。哈利的床头柜上放着他的魔杖。哈利变成猫那天的衣服，像被摆成睡觉姿势一样散在床上。哈利到家的第一件事就是拿起魔杖把屋子清理了一遍，包括把衣服扔进洗衣篓。

“你为什么不？感谢救世主先生对我的信任？”德拉科看着背对他的哈利无比自然地解下了腰间的浴巾，露出他结实的臀部。德拉科舔了舔牙。哈利的裸体他早上就见过了，但那时候他太气那个蠢蛋不拿自己的状况当回事，没精力去在意这些。

但现在他有多余的注意力了。

这真是个可操的小屁股。

“这点确实，”哈利穿上衣服，“但其实是因为我一想到哪天要再连接一次得多麻烦就觉得头疼。你知道这个房子有多少魔咒保护吗？”

丢掉脑子里的旖旎画面，德拉科把相册放到一旁，搂住他的男友，吻在他脖子上。

“我很意外你会住在这里。到处都是布莱克家的痕迹，多到令人不快。”德拉科环顾四周，蹙了蹙眉头。

哈利侧过头，与德拉科分享了一个吻：“刚开始做傲罗的时候，我们还在围剿伏地魔的残党。这里是最安全的居住地了，后来也不想搬了。”

“你也没想过更改一下装潢？”

哈利耸了耸肩：“我成功地把布莱克夫人的画像移开了。”

“有永久粘粘咒的那个？怎么办到的？”

“我连墙一起把她请到了一个房间里，然后修补了墙。顺便在门上放了一个隔音咒，她应该不太容易被吵醒了。”

“咕——”

没等德拉科评价哈利的壮举，哈利的肚子先叫了起来。此时的时间已经临近中午，而一早上他们还没有吃饭。

“餐厅？”德拉科满脸笑容地提议。

哈利回想他上次出门采购的日期，食指抓了抓下巴：“如果你是指马尔福庄园的餐厅的话。”

德拉科满脸困惑，但没有反对这个提案。

马尔福庄园里永远有大量的家养小精灵确保随时有准备好的食物。两人一在餐厅坐下，面前的瓷盘里立即出现了炸鱼薯条，熏肉三明治和玉米蘑菇奶油汤。

“我要饿死了。”哈利抓起三明治就往嘴里送，熏肉略显重口的烟熏味和咸味被生菜的清甜爽脆中和，加上蛋黄酱顺滑的口感从中调剂，令哈利发出满足的呻吟，“哦——我想念人类的料理。”

“你家没有人类的食物？”德拉科拿起一块炸鱼，沾了些混有小腌黄瓜的塔塔酱。他仍然对哈利想来马尔福庄园吃饭感到困惑。

哈利轻抬了一下眼皮，把三明治咽下肚：“我上次填装我的冰箱已经是两周以前的事情了，并不想面对里面现在的状况。”

“抱歉？”德拉科不明白这和哈利的冰箱以及他什么时候出去采购有什么关系。

哈利对德拉科不知民间疾苦的贵族式认知翻着白眼解释道：“已经过去两周，什么食物都在冰箱里变质了。我并不想去处理流臭水的蔬菜肉类以及腐烂发霉的水果。”

“你自己处理这些？家养小精灵哈利波特。”

“毕竟我可没有会听我因为蹭了膝盖而哭唧唧的爹地。”哈利吃掉手里的薯条，暗想马尔福庄园的伙食是真不错。

德拉科抬起一边的眉毛：“我会记得你下次膝盖受伤的时候买糖哄哄你的。”

“我出任务哪有膝盖受过伤？”

德拉科上下打量着把注意力放在奶油汤上的哈利，哈利的唇边染上一点白。德拉科嘴角的笑容藏在果汁杯后。

我可没说是任务让你的膝盖不适。

“说到你的工作，”放下果汁，德拉科转移了话题，“你这周都没去报道居然没引起一点声响。”

“哦，黑魔法物件市场的任务刚结束。我们正在轮休长假。”哈利伸出舌头，舔掉唇上的白渍。哈利无意识的动作让他的唇瓣变得闪亮，在德拉科眼里，这像慢镜头特写一样吸引了他所有的注意力。

“我的假期还有一周。”哈利一边说一边撕下一块鱼扔进嘴里。

“你花了一半的假期当一只猫。你的休假方式真是别具一格。”

“我也不是愿意当任何人的猫的。”笑嘻嘻地拖住下巴，哈利看向德拉科的眼里满是对男友的调戏。

哈利的言下之意令德拉科心底的小蝴蝶一阵扑腾，但面上德拉科却抬着下巴看着哈利：“哦？如果不是这么一场意外，你准备装猫装到你假期结束？”

桌上的食物已经解决了一半，哈利还没有感觉到饱腹感，但是胃里空空想往嘴里塞食物的欲望已经消失，再吃下去他就得面对胃部被撑开的不适了。哈利歪着脑袋抖了下肩膀：“到赫敏找到解决方法为止。”

德拉科眉间的肌肉挤成了起伏的丘陵：“波特，有些变形魔咒是永久的。我们不知道你究竟是因为什么魔咒变成猫的。如果时间时间久了，你还是变不回来……”

哈利的温度连带皮肤的触感从德拉科的掌心传来，向德拉科肯定了哈利的存在。哈利的唇轻触他的指尖，微凉的温度他令记起每次在圣芒戈住院的夜晚，以及书房里的为他而写的医疗方案，心底的某处一时间变得沉甸甸的：“马尔福，我就在这。哪里也不去。”

德拉科反握住哈利的手，手指插进哈利的手指间，灰蓝的眸向那抹祖母绿寻求着确认：“保证？”

哈利坐到德拉科的腿上，没被套牢的手圈住德拉科的脖子：“我保证。我还有好多事情想和你一起做，你不会那么容易甩掉我的。”

“哦？好多事情？”德拉科在哈利吻过来的时候合上了双眼，他能闻到哈利椰子蜂蜜沐浴露的香味，“你想从哪一件开始？”

哈利的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“当然是和你一起看英国魁地奇决赛了！”


	26. Chapter 26

这简直是在做梦。

德拉科心不在焉地想着。

家养小精灵从小别墅里拿来了比赛记录再现箱，德拉科与哈利的眼前是人声鼎沸的魁地奇决赛现场。他们置身在球场最好的观众席里，尽管实际上他们只是坐在马尔福庄园会客室里的长沙发上。

哈利靠着他的肩膀，手中抱着一盒子薯片，靠在他的身侧。他的胳膊越过他的肩头，手指轻轻地揉捏着哈利小巧的耳垂。两大杯黄油啤酒飘在他们的手边，眼前是喜爱到不介意这种嘈杂的球赛，怀中是日思夜想到痴狂的人，德拉科有一种所有的美好的一切都近在咫尺唾手可得的恍然的不真实感。

哈利的注意力完全放在了比赛上，时不时因为球队的进球而兴奋地跳起，然后又靠回了原处。兴奋的绿色眸子像是黑夜中唯一的星星，闪烁着耀眼的光芒。而德拉科的心思完全没有被精彩绝伦的紧张赛况吸引，哪怕金色飞贼在他眼前停留也不会发现。

不过，要不了多久，哈利的注意力也无法集中在比赛上了。

温热的柔软的唇瓣落在哈利的脸颊上，蜻蜓点水一般地啄了一下就离开了，似乎带走了些什么。哈利转过头看向德拉科，只见金发男人的拇指在他的嘴角抹过，带起些许不属于男人手指的粗糙触感：“格兰芬多的旗帜上面改换成小花猫倒是很合适。”德拉科撵了撵手指，“薯片渣子。”

抬起一边的眉头，哈利报复性地抬手将一把薯片塞进德拉科的嘴里，顺便在德拉科的嘴边抹了一把。扬起下巴，哈利笑得洋洋得意，活像只成功偷腥的狐狸：“哼，瞧谁在说话。”

说完，哈利就想重新把注意力放回到比赛上，但一阵轻柔的力量推动他的下颚，令他不得不又一次看向身旁的人。

胡乱把嘴里的薯片咽下去，德拉科把玩哈利耳垂的手压着哈利的下巴，还沾着薯片碎屑的唇附上哈利的。微微张开嘴，打开哈利的双唇。哈利顺从地开启牙关允许他进入的事实让德拉科的心被愉悦所占据。

薯片从哈利的手中落到了地毯上，洒落了一地。腾出的双手扣住了德拉科的腰，哈利将两人之间本来就短的距离直接缩减到零。与早上的不同，现在的吻满是薯片的咸味和碎屑刺痛脸上娇嫩的皮肤，但哈利毫不在意。他满眼都是那对像冰蓝宝石一样的眼眸，透彻到他能清楚地看见德拉科一颗满满都是赤诚的真心。哈利笑起来，加深了这个吻，将德拉科按倒在沙发上。

耳边还是魁地奇人山人海的比赛现场，德拉科一时之间有种在与哈利当着全世界的面拥吻的错觉，令他血液流动加速。德拉科一只手插进了哈利的发间，他喜欢哈利头发的手感，不过这大概是爱屋及乌的表现。另一只手在唇舌描绘哈利的同时，在哈利的背上游走，记忆哈利肌肉的形状。

早上到现在为止，他们交换了不少的亲吻，有不少热情而激烈的，但这个不是。不急切，缓慢地分开再贴到一起，再重复。这个吻是被纵容的撒娇，被温情灌满的恶作剧，是你来我往的探索，更是没有语言的调情。

苏格兰队找球手一个俯冲捉住了金色飞贼。一时间，比赛现场的人声达到了极点，也打断了两人的吻。

影像结束的时候，哈利在消散的人声中捕捉到德拉科的一声浅淡的叹息。

“怎么了？”哈利直起身子，给了德拉科坐起来的空间。

“哈利。”德拉科还躺在沙发上，声音里有着笑意。

“嗯？”

“哈利。”

“干嘛？”

“哈利。”

“是我的名字。”

德拉科忍不住笑出了声：“哈利。”

“你到底要干嘛？”哈利语调里也带上了笑音。

“你是真实的吗？”德拉科听上去像是在做梦一样。

哈利疑惑地歪着脑袋：“你因为黄油啤酒醉了吗？我当然是真的。”

拉过哈利的手，德拉科看着哈利的眼睛，脑子开了个小差。

我可以永远看着这双眼睛，也不会感到无聊。是斯莱特林都喜欢绿色吗？不然，我是怎么对哈利的眼睛如此痴迷？

“这感觉太美好了，美好得不真实。哈利，你不是一个梦吗？不是我想象中的人吗？我不会睁开眼，今天的所有都是我的梦吗？”

德拉科的话让哈利意外又好笑：“你做过这样的梦吗?”

金发的男人将声音含在嘴里，用一抹像无奈又像满足的笑意默认。

哈利微微睁大了眼。他没见过这么没有安全感的德拉科马尔福。印象中的马尔福，一向从容，举手投足之间都是那股贵族与生俱来的傲慢和优雅，哪怕是再恶劣的场面也面不改色。哈利无法把眼前担心失去他的德拉科和那个自信心强到一个惹人生厌的地步的马尔福联系到一起。

再一次倾下身，哈利抱着德拉科脑袋，亲吻他的额头，他的脸颊，他的双唇。

“我是真的。你现在醒着，所以这不是梦。明天醒来也会见到我。”哈利拨开德拉科的头发，“我计划在你身边待上很久很久。”

德拉科握住了哈利的手指，放到嘴边亲吻。

“好。”


	27. Chapter 27

“嘀嗒——嘀嗒——”

金色的座钟钟摆一成不变地摆动。偌大的空间里规律的机械声几乎有了回声。绿色的眼珠子紧紧跟着钟摆滴溜溜地左右来回，躲避对面灰蓝眸子的凝视。

安静得诡异。

绿眸偷偷瞄了德拉科一眼，又立刻转开视线。

坐在对面的男人脸上的肌肉绷紧，眼角下垂，薄唇几乎要抿成了一条线，眉间也隐约有些起伏在显示他的不满。

黑猫被盯得耳根一阵发痒，习惯性地抬起后腿挠了痒痒。又安静了一会儿，哈利又转动眼球扫了眼德拉科，见他还是那副“有人欠了老子五十个金加隆老子不高兴”的样子，委屈地开口：“又不是我想变成猫的。”猫咪的声带让哈利的声调变得又尖又细。

十分钟前，在德拉科合着眼享受着被哈利骑在沙发上亲吻，并上下其手企图脱掉哈利裤子的时候，德拉科在哈利的头发间摸到了一个毛茸茸软绵绵的扁平物体，手感异常熟悉。

心下顿时一沉，一个可能性跳进了德拉科的脑海里。赶忙睁开眼确认，只瞧见哈利为德拉科停止动作而困惑，因德拉科的爱抚而凌乱的黑发间有一对可爱的猫耳随着哈利微微偏头的角度抖动了两下。

有着猫耳猫尾的哈利在德拉科的眼里简直就是戳中死穴，但德拉科的脸在此刻还是瞬间黑了，空气里的旖旎暧昧也在刹那消失殆尽。哈利还没反应过来自己又发生了转变，德拉科就已经翻下了沙发，冲出了客厅。丈二和尚摸不着头脑的哈利这才从座钟玻璃的倒影中发现自己又长出了猫的特征。

等德拉科从小别墅里找了药剂回来的时候，沙发上坐着已经不是那个衣衫凌乱的格兰芬多，而是一只坐在凌乱衣裳中的小黑猫。

“这个药剂起效太慢了。”德拉科撇撇嘴。

“才不到十分钟。嘿，至少这回我还能说话。情况在好转。”德拉科脸上的神情终于有些松动，哈利也放松了下来。虽然变成猫并不是他的意愿，但一小时前他才向德拉科保证他哪儿也不去，转头就失去了人类的形态，这就让他的保证显得不那么令人放心。不过，值得欣慰的是，这一回他还有说人话的能力，不用喵喵叫了。

猫爪子踩过茶几，爬上德拉科的腿。德拉科抱住了小黑猫，一下一下地抚摸着他的毛发：“按魔药的效果，我手上那些应该够这个周末。研究部应该有更多。”

一听魔药，哈利的眼角耷拉下来，摆出一张丧丧的猫脸：“哦。”

德拉科一看这个表情就知道哈利在想什么，拍了一下黑猫的后腿：“波特，你敢给我嫌弃魔药难喝，我就把你的房间的装潢全部换成斯莱特林绿。”已知黑猫是哈利，德拉科当然会让哈利使用口服这种最直接有效的方法。由于猫嘴让哈利只能一点一点将魔药卷进嘴里，方才喝药的过程就变得漫长，难喝的味道在嘴里的时间也由此变长。

“知——道——了——”哈利不情愿地拖长了声音。虽然他讨厌这幅那股尝起来活像是加了发酵了的鲱鱼尸体的魔药的味道，但他更不想一直做一只猫，也不想给德拉科重新装潢他的卧室的机会。好在他下一次喝药就会是人形，不必忍受太久。

不情不愿的口气引起了德拉科又一次的不满。中指在猫的后脑勺上弹了一个脑崩儿：“你才跟我保证过你哪儿也不去，还要在我身边呆上很久的。”

“我不就在这里么？”哈利条件反射地抬起爪子，试图捂住吃痛的地方，但因为够不着而作罢。

“哼，照你进圣芒戈的频率，你一定比我早去见梅林。”

不知哈利是怎么运用他猫头上的肌肉的，猫脸上露出了一个有恃无恐的笑容：“有圣芒戈院长先生的技术和特殊照顾，我不觉得你有什么好担心的。”

收到夸奖的德拉科瞥了黑猫一眼，别扭地从鼻子里喷出一个气音：“哼。”

手指习惯性地在黑猫下颚之间柔软的地方轻轻摩挲，不轻不重恰恰好的压力让哈利顺从本能，合上眼睛不自觉地打起了小呼噜，没一会儿就翻了个身子，找了个舒服的姿势睡了过去。德拉科嘴角上翘。尽管他希望哈利尽快恢复原状，但他会想念这个毛茸茸的手感的。

或许，哈利不会反对我养只猫？


	28. Chapter 28

剩余的周末德拉科计算了魔药的时效，两个人度过了一个愉快的热情的被亲吻填满的周末。但周一早上，魔药用尽，哈利虽没有变成猫咪，但依旧长出了猫耳和尾巴，只能窝在马尔福庄园等德拉科从圣芒戈的研究部拿到更多的魔药。

德拉科也顺便调查了研究部。研究部的部长一直在以威胁的手段盗取手下人的成果，而真正的研究员不想再被要挟，早在四个月前就已经离职。本来就没什么天赋才能又没了研究员可以敲诈的研究部部长自己翻遍了书籍也无法完成魔药，于是一拖再拖，几乎耗尽了研究资金。

德拉科当机立断炒了研究部长的鱿鱼并将真正的研究员重新聘用了回来。研究员也在离开圣芒戈的这段时间里完成了这副药剂，让哈利得以在假期清零之前结束了隔三差五长出猫耳朵和尾巴的担心。但这事儿对哈利也不是完全没有影响，哈利发现自己可以随心所欲地变成黑猫。简单来说，他莫名成了一个阿尼马格斯。

德拉科在知道了赫敏对他的恋情的帮助之后，与哈利一起请这对情侣喝了一晚上的酒，顺便告知他们在一起了的事。罗恩对这事反应出奇得良好，不知赫敏背地里给他打了多少的预防针。

很快，哈利又回到了两天出任务，三天进医院，五天上报纸的日常状态。德拉科身为圣芒戈院长本来就足够忙碌，这下能够与哈利见面约会的频率一下子锐减。这个心急的格兰芬多等了磨磨蹭蹭地停留在亲亲抱抱和磨磨蹭蹭的德拉科两周就丧失耐心，按倒德拉科并扒了他的衣服滚上床。本想慢慢经营感情以表示自己的认真的德拉科一下子开了荤，干脆放肆了起来。身体力行整整两天让哈利彻底体会到了膝盖的不适嗓子的沙哑之后装作不经意地提起了两人日常碰面的困难程度，布莱克老宅的老旧荒芜和家养小精灵的缺失，再将这些与马尔福庄园的舒适和有他存在的事实做了对比，哈利理所当然地搬进了马尔福庄园，开始了和德拉科的同居生活。

小半年后的某一天，哈利从任务中回到家，发现沙发上他喜欢的方形抱枕上盘踞着一只额头偏右的地方有一撮白色毛毛的异瞳小黑猫。小东西一边拿一蓝一绿的水汪汪的眼珠子瞅着他，一边用又软又细的声音喵喵叫着朝他的手蹭了上去。

德拉科声称在花园里找到了这个迷路的小东西，并管这只看起来就没成年的小猫叫小疤头。哈利常常吐槽德拉科起名一点新意也没有。

没多久，颇受庄园主人宠爱甚至可以说是溺爱的小猫迅速适应了新的生活环境，时不时地在德拉科面前调皮捣蛋，嚣张地作威作福，倒是在哈利面前乖巧无比。德拉科猜测是小家伙在哈利身上嗅到了同类的味道。

每每小疤头在德拉科那儿犯了错，就跑到哈利面前卖乖。德拉科常说哈利更像是小疤头的主人，以“惩罚猫咪不如惩罚没有教好猫的主人”为理由，拉着哈利在庄园各处进行“惩罚”。哈利总觉得哪里不对，却又没有证据。

不过，哈利自己也对这些偶尔的小情趣乐此不疲，自然也没有深究过，更没注意到有时候，小疤头压根没去骚扰过德拉科。

某天，哈利撸着猫，想起德拉科书房里那张少年德拉科和黑猫的合影，好奇为什么德拉科对黑猫情有独钟，让他硬是养了，算自己在内，三只黑猫。

被提问的德拉科侧着头回忆自己十三岁的夏天：“第一只猫在翻倒巷外抓坏了我的袍子，被我抓回了家。他叫波特。那时我想要是你知道我养了只和你同名的小宠物应该能气死你。现在……”

德拉科一笑。

“黑毛的小狮子是多么令人着迷的生物啊。”


End file.
